


And it was called, "Yellow"

by TimeandSpaceNovelist



Series: As Time Goes By [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Victoria (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Crossover, Echoes of Clara Oswin Oswald, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Historical, Humor, Original Character(s), Reunions, Romance, Science Fiction, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeandSpaceNovelist/pseuds/TimeandSpaceNovelist
Summary: A sudden and unexpected knock upon the Tardis' doors takes the Doctor back to a place she'd never thought she'd reach again and potentially makes her life as she knows it, forever changed.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Thirteenth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Series: As Time Goes By [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143041
Comments: 25
Kudos: 43





	1. Third Time's The Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UniverseOnHerShoulders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseOnHerShoulders/gifts).



> Inspired by :  
> [UniverseOnHerShoulders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseOnHerShoulders/pseuds/UniverseOnHerShoulders/) and her Clara 13 series, [Take Me To The Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139201/), this fic is a combination of recent inspiration and a story I've wanted to write for a long time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While being on her own, the Doctor finds herself visited by an old friend whose re-appearance rocks the Doctor's world.

Calloused fingers found themselves back into position as a golden haired woman tried her best to play the chords of a song once again. She had been attempting to play this new song for about a week now, her patience, despite being a Time Lord, wearing thin. It had honestly been a spur of the moment thing. A burst of nostalgia with an urge to impress her friends and one week later, she finds herself trying once again. She is actually really good at playing guitar, or was. Sometimes the verbiage can get confusing for herself as well. In another life, in another time, she played to her hearts' content, even managing to end up doing it riding on a tank making a grand entrance. But that's the trouble with regeneration. You never quite know what you're going to get. As grateful as she was for her predecessor's words of advice before he regenerated, at this moment, she really did wish he told her how to play this song.

Her one saving grace was her solitude, she would rather not let the Fam hear her curses of frustration and anger. Yaz, Ryan and Graham had gone to attend the wedding of a friend of the O'Brien family, leaving the Doctor on her own. She had thought about coming along but they promptly refused her, reminding her about the last time she attended a function with them. It wasn't her fault that he wasn't a rogue Zygon. She really did need to get that device fixed. She could download as many comics as she wanted but it still couldn't detect a Zygon. After they dragged her out of the building after her admittedly rousing speech against the bewildered man, she assumed that's when a No Doctor rule was implemented. So she decided to take her ship and head for a place where she could relax, something she desperately needed to do.

Headaches that felt like Dalek beams or nightmares that kept her up all night were only some of the mental anguish she went through ever so often as she grieved the loss of her home planet. She hated the men and women in charge and her last visit led to one of the darkest moments of her recent history, but there was something about it that hurt deeply as she realized it was gone. The last traces of her past life were now charred and burned to a crisp, destroyed without any inch spared. There was still him, but seeing as he caused it, she really didn't want anything to do with him. So she decided to go to the Eye of Orion. She wouldn't admit it to her old girl but it was her happy place, a place to relax and think and calm down. The Tardis always gave her a smooth trip and landing whenever they went there so she assumed the ship already knew of its importance to her.

She went for one more try with the song before her frustration finally got the better of her and she placed the guitar down, groaning loudly with her head in her hands as she realized she couldn't finish it today either. She had decided to try it once per day rather than obsessing over it. It wasn't good for her if she kept going back to it. She sat there wondering what to do next as she for the first time in a while, took in her apparel. Turns out, fighting an alien made of mud wasn't the best idea for someone who's got one version of her favorite outfit. But she expected it to be fine, the Tardis quick washes a lot of stuff and she gets it back asap. She maybe would have as well, had she not brought in mud into the Tardis too. Now her kit was being washed very very slowly and she expected she'd get them back when the Tardis forgives her.

So with help from Yaz earlier, in the wardrobe, she chose a black and white striped shirt, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of sneakers which seemed familiar to her. She had never worn them before seeing as they were way too small for any of her previous faces so she expected it to be a from a companion of hers. Who, she did not know, at least not at the moment. It had taken a little while but she was beginning to feel a lot more comfortable in her new outfit, she could definitely wear this for a little while. After a few minutes of internalized debate and deliberation, The Doctor decided she'd head for the library. She had a few books she needed to re-read. Regeneration tends to delete certain memories to allow storage of new ones. That's how she had forgotten sign language in her last regeneration but she did get to keep baby speak, she was glad for that. As she reached the door to leave the console room, she heard the doors of the Tardis being knocked.

That was....odd. She was sure she landed in a time period without any inhabitants. Even if the Tardis was currently stroppy, she knew how much it meant to the Doctor so she doubted any foul play there. Her mind began sifting through the possibilities in her head of what it could be. She landed on one possibility that made her groan internally. A future or previous regeneration. She really didn't want to run into herself today. She was already frazzled over the guitar and she didn't have on her proper clothes. Also, she really didn't want to go having to explain, how she was able to get a new regeneration cycle or talk about her being a woman. But she had to find out who it was. Maybe she could chase them away, pretend she was someone else. She could do that, but a future regeneration might know it was her. Damn it. Well, she had to face them. She went over to the scanner to at least see if she could figure out which version of her it could be if it was one from her past. She got...nothing.

The Tardis' scanner screen just was blank with a humming sound in the background. Maybe after they make up, she could give her sexy a tune up. She really didn't have one since they got taken to MI6 and she didn't even finish that one properly. She sighed, she would have to simply meet them. She straightened her hair and clothes and she walked towards the Tardis' entrance. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad, maybe she'd find a version she'd really like to talk to. She pondered which one would be a great chat, settling on her most recent regeneration. Oh she had so much to tell him. He won't remember so it will be good therapy for her at least. She took his advice and became more kind, she's got three people on the Tardis for the first time in ages, she met the Master again (best leave that one for last) and she even remembered.....

Her thought remained unfinished as she opened the doors and saw her mysterious visitor. Well, a while ago, the person would be mysterious but now, she was as well known to the Doctor like the back of her hand. Yes, she. The Doctor ascertained that immediately. She wasn't Strax, she could tell the difference between the two genders. But her gender wasn't the main factor here, the Doctor was distracting herself. Her throat collected two quick gulps as the Doctor began to put face and body to memory and remember who this woman was. She began to unconsciously fiddle with her hands as the visitor was one to do when she was nervous or scared and boy, was the Doctor both right now. Her brain began to, piece by piece, put the woman together like a puzzle, until she completed it and realized who she was standing in front of. She started from the bottom and went up.

The visitor wore sandals. She wasn't one to wear them when she travelled with her but she supposed it wasn't practical for saving the universe. The jeans she wore were though. They didn't seem too tight and looked loose enough for running which was good. The shirt caused the first pang to her hearts. She got her that shirt when they went to Barcelona, the planet, not the city. She was glad that she still wore it. The woman's jacket was new, frayed at the bottom, mostly black with a floral pattern at the sides. It was very pretty and it looked great on her, most things did honestly. She noticed another new addition. She had started wearing glasses. She hadn't known that she needed them. That was another thing she would kick herself over once this ordeal was finished. Her hair was still as it always was, short and chestnut brown and smelled of peaches and almonds, her favorite shampoo. But the final piece of the puzzle was the eyes.

Those beautiful, easily inflated, big, hazelnut eyes. Eyes that had once smiled at her, eyes that were once filled with tears over her, eyes that had looked empty on that street and eyes that bravely looked back as the Doctor left her, not knowing who she was. But she knows now, she remembers everything. Oh she thought she'd never see her again, she thought their time was over together but unless she was dreaming (which she hoped upon all hopes she wasn't) they got a third chance to see each other. Finally, she could see and remember her again. Her Impossible Girl had come back to her.

* * *

"Hello." Clara said with a small wave. This wasn't a social call. Far from it but she felt that she should break the news with as much tact as she could. She took in this strange woman who had answered the door. She assumed it was his new companion. She didn't blame him for moving on, hell she encouraged him to. Though she felt a small feeling of jealousy and a tiny bit smitten. The Doctor knew how to pick em. She had seen how many of his past companions had been rather attractive ladies and this woman wasn't any different.

She wasn't that much taller than her, a rarity in the universe she realized. She had short blonde hair and rather pretty green eyes. Her outfit was simple enough but her sneakers were cute. They looked like her old sneakers. She took a closer look. In fact those were her old sneakers. But she didn't blame her for wearing it, or even him for giving it to her. He probably didn't even know that they were hers, or rather couldn't remember. But she was distracting herself, the woman's looks were not something she needed to take great note of, at least not now.

"Hi", the Doctor responded, giving a wave back in recognition. She tried to smile to show some kind of bravery to Clara but it never reached her eyes. Her eyes, that she was trying with all her strength to not fill with water and burst into tears over seeing her best friend again. She wondered what she could possibly be here for. It could only be one thing. Her eyes then began to water slightly as her mind drove her towards one reason. She came to say goodbye before she left for Gallifrey. It made sense and she was glad she could have her memories back to see her one more time. It was time for her to face the Raven and this time, she couldn't save her.

Clara was about to speak again when she noticed the woman's eyes were tearing up. He probably told her about her story, at least what he could remember. She had gotten similar responses when she had finished telling the tale of how she ended up with no heartbeat to whoever would listen. She couldn't blame her, it wasn't quite a fairytale ending. "You ok?", Clara asked her, hoping she could at least comfort her before she met up with the Doctor. She had found out that after five centuries of travelling, she had gotten quite good at it.

The Doctor wiped her eyes and sniffed. "I'm fine", she said lying through her teeth. She wanted to keep herself from falling to pieces for Clara and it was taking so much strength to do so. She decided to ask her exactly what she was doing here, there being the slightest hope in her hearts that this wasn't the visit she hoped it would be. "So, what brings you back to the Tardis?" she pressed towards her friend, looking down at her feet. It all came back to her, she was wearing Clara's sneakers. No wonder if felt warm and comfortable. They were hers.

"I came to give a message to the Doctor." She hadn't wanted to do this but she felt he should hear it from her rather than some enemy who wants to gloat at him. There was another pressing matter but she felt that could wait. He would need her there to be with him when he found out. She knew he hated being there when he took her from her point in time and she couldn't blame him. What they did to him in the Confessional Dial was beyond cruel and she knew more than anything that he currently had no love in his heart for it. But it's still his home and he has a right to know what happened to it, as terrible as it may be.

The Doctor blinked in confusion. Why was she talking to her like that? Her brain then sent the reality of her situation to the forefront as the Doctor internally gasped. She forgot that Clara didn't know she regenerated. Why would she? She had her own life and Tardis and companion to deal with. Why should she worry about her silly old, well new Doctor? Her brain went a mile a minute, thinking of what next she should do.

She decided to take one of her suggestions from earlier and pretended to be someone else. She thought that being the companion would be good. She doubted Clara would want her as the Doctor with her, back at the extraction chamber so she hoped she could pose well enough as someone else so Clara might take her with her and she could comfort her Impossible Girl in her final moments in the living universe. "No, he's not in right now but I can make you a cup of tea while we wait for him.", The Doctor suggested to her, knowing that it would be good for Clara and would definitely help calm herself down.

"That would be lovely.", Clara said with a smile as the woman led her through the doors and it was quite a sight as Clara took in the brand new interior. It made sense for him to redecorate but this was something she couldn't believe. The room seemed so much bigger than it was when she travelled with him. It was filled with hexagons all over the place which she internally giggled at. He told her in his bow tie phase that that was his favorite shape. She guessed some other things did carry over from the regeneration. The console remained in the middle but it was surrounded by these giant wooden columns that were gold in color which shaded what seemed like the controls from Sandshoes' Tardis. She liked the classic look. Even the flooring was different as there was now raised levels to get to the console from the door and as well, steps to sit on all around the room, no doubt put there due to her complaints of never having enough places to sit. He had indeed redecorated and she really liked it this time around. She hadn't even realized in her awe of this new interior that the woman had left and slightly began to worry when she realized it, until said woman returned with two cups of tea, a smile brightening her face.

As the two ladies sat down on one of the steps, Clara decided to at least get to know this new woman. "What's your name?", she asked, her tone as gentle as ever. She learned it from the Doctor, the uncanny ability to be as friendly and gentle as possible to someone. It helped in times of great peril when someone needed to be comforted, like she often needed when she first started travelling with him. Maybe if everything goes well, she could at least strike up a friendship with her and maybe she can help her keep tabs on the Doctor.

The Doctor searched her brain for a name to give. Her first instinct was to go with John Smith but obviously that would be silly. She was just still attached to it. Jane Smith was also too suspicious, Clara would see right through it. She tried thinking about something, anything to use when she remembered seeing a name of an actress on some drama Yaz got her to watch. It was set in Australia or something. She took a deep internal breath and announced her faux name loudly and confidently in order to fool her former companion. "Jenna. My name is Jenna. Jenna Coleman."

The name sounded familiar to Clara. Memories of some long forgotten soap she used to watch with her grandmother were beginning to form, but they were too far away to access. That's the trouble with being a functionally immortal human. Somethings get forgotten when you've lived as long as she has. She had heard some of the struggles from Ashildr but she paid it no mind initially. Now, some days, she wished she kept a record of certain things. Of course, there are memories that are so strong that they never leave her but there are others that she wanted to keep but didn't take note of, leaving them lost, never to be regained.

She stuck out her hand for the blonde woman to shake and she accepted it kindly, although she did hold on a bit longer than was expected. The two women then got into conversations about life with the Doctor. Jenna told Clara about how she met him when she was a dinner lady at a university he was teaching in. She also spoke about visiting a frost fair and how the Doctor punched a racist in the face, even about them meeting a woman made of wood. Sounds like the Doctor's been having a nice life without her. Good, she was glad he found someone else.

The conversation then moved onto fond memories of life outside the Doctor. The Doctor was doing well she thought. Clara had seemed none the wiser and she had more than enough ammunition from former companions that she could go on for a while. The Doctor had decided to get something to eat for the both of them. As she got up while Clara talked about what she had wanted to be when she grew up as a kid, the Doctor interjected with an anecdote of her own, just rattling it off as she got up to go to the Tardis Kitchen . "Didn't you say you wanted to be a swan as well when you were younger? ", she said as she got up with a giggle. Clara laughed as well, remembering how she wanted to be the animal as a young girl. It was rather funny looking back on it, especially when she told the Doctor...…..

She paused her laughter abruptly, without Jenna noticing. She's only told that story to two people in her life. Despite her fondness for it now, she used to be embarrassed of it and had only told it to Danny, when she blurted it out by accident and then had to explain herself and to the Doctor who got it during a night out where she got drunk and pretended to be a swan. She also swore both men to secrecy as she didn't want it to spread. Now, Danny was dead and the Doctor's memories were gone...…but they couldn't be, not with that specific of a memory. Her eyes lit up when she realized what that meant. He remembered her again! But then there was the other factor. If only the Doctor knew that story, then why did Jenna tell her that? The puzzle pieces began to start coming together in her head. She couldn't be, that's impossible.

It obviously was possible but for Clara, it seemed too shocking to be true. Regeneration was a lottery but into a woman? There was a 50% chance that the Doctor had told the blonde woman the story by accident but the Doctor was never one to break promises that he made to her. So she had to try it. As she saw the woman almost round the corner, she took a deep breath and she blurted out her question loud enough for the woman to hear. Four little words which she hoped would have the power that she wanted it to.

"It's you isn't it?"

* * *

The Doctor stopped, dead in her tracks. The realization hit her like a tank. Of course she'd catch on with the swan thing. The Doctor had no intentions of bringing it up, it just slipped out. She leaned on the side of the door and she took in Clara's words. She knew. It would only be a matter of time until she found out anyway. She knew her better than anyone. She simply took in a few breaths as she came to grips with what was coming next. She thought she could get away with it but she had to face the music eventually. The Doctor slowly turned around with her arms up in mock surrender, before she clasped her hands and lowered them. "Right then, let me take it from the top. Hello, I'm the Doctor." , she said with a relief coming over herself as she was able to finally be herself again, a wide grin coming onto her face.

Stunned silence would be too loud to describe how quiet Clara currently was. Not only did her best friend, the man or now woman she missed for so long remember her, she had regenerated into a woman, something she'd never thought she'd ever see. She wanted more than anything to simply just break down and cry but she needed to go to her, see if this wasn't just a sick joke being played on her by someone. She looked as though she was in a trance as she walked up to the Doctor, her feet somehow carrying her to the blonde haired woman. Each step felt like 10 as she slowly but surely made her way to the Doctor who's wide grin turned into a soft smile by this point.

As she made it over to her, she finally took a good look at her. She wasn't as blonde as she thought, roots of black hair sticking out at the front. She wondered why the Doctor wouldn't get them touched up but she reckoned that she probably didn't even know they were there. The Doctor's hair in general wasn't that much longer than her own which was probably best for her, less of it in her face. She had met Doctors with green eyes before, the ones she travelled with in particular but this version's eyes were different. They seemed old and so young at the same time. Eyes that had seen so much pain and hurt, but were quite hopeful for everything to be ok and alright no matter what. If she had to guess, to the average human, the Doctor would be in her mid to late 30s, much different to her grey haired stick insect and her boyish bow tie enthusiast. She didn't need a second opinion to see that this Doctor was very beautiful, naturally so as she didn't see any makeup on her. The Doctor would probably hate wearing it, she thought to herself. She had to make one last check just to make sure it was all true. She stepped a bit closer, closing the space between them as she put her head at the Doctor's chest and listened for it.

The twin beats of Time Lord hearts let her know that it was all true. She had found back the Doctor, her Doctor. Her eyes began to water and the tears began to flow as she started sobbing on the Doctor, hundreds of years of loneliness away from her washing away. She had been sobbing so much that she hardly realized the Doctor putting her arms around her in an embrace, holding her tight and being a rock for her. What she did feel though and what temporarily ended her crying were the few kisses from the Doctor on the top of her head in her hair. She looked up to see tears running down the Doctor's face as well as the Doctor smiled through the tears to greet her properly for the first time in centuries.

"Hello again, my Impossible Girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reunited and it feels so good.....


	2. Live Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After centuries of never seeing each other, The Doctor and Clara attempt to try and make sense of what brought Clara here as more questions begin to get answered.

Hugs tend to be rather quick things. You do it and it's over, if you're lucky you'll get a few more seconds in. The Doctor and Clara spent 10 minutes hugging, which for the woman who was once that white haired Scotsman, that was nothing short of incredible. Just the warm feel of each other's bodies, clinging to each other. Two women who yearned to see each other after decades upon decades apart, finally getting a chance to embrace and just be in each other's arms. Clara found herself snuggling into the Doctor's chest, yes her chest. Clara had to get used to that now.

Her grey haired stick insect was now a golden haired beauty. Not that her Doctor wasn't good looking, he was a silver fox, but there's something just magnetic about this Doctor that she couldn't or rather didn't wanna let go. The Tardis had other plans however. The ship shifted slightly with a beep that sounded quite similar to the words "Stop it!" At least it sounded like that. Clara could be wrong or maybe it was that connection the Doctor had with the snog box , finally coming to her, What she felt though was the Doctor removing herself from Clara and the cold breeze of the air between herself and the now blushing Time Lord.

"Sorry." The Doctor mumbled, her face a full shade of crimson.

"It's alright." Clara responded. She didn't quite wanna let go but she didn't wanna make the Doctor feel uncomfortable. She however though wanted to do one other thing. She walked up to her and stared into her eyes. The Doctor's breath began to hitch as her eyes made contact with Clara's and she could feel the heat radiating from the blonde. She then proceeded to....punch the Doctor in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" The Doctor asked, quite rightly concerned for the reason for her now bruised shoulder.

"That... was for lying to me and pretending to be someone else." Clara said, her face now revealing a small hint of anger.

The Doctor's face slowly morphed from confusion into understanding. Her eyes briefly met Clara's before she lowered them away from view. She shuffled her feet and took a deep breath. "Sorry. I...I didn't know whether you'd want me as me there when you went back."

"What are you talking about?" Clara asked, her mood not improving that much with the Doctor's vagueness.

The Doctor took another deep breath, this time looking Clara straight in her eyes, as hard it was to do so. "I thought you wouldn't want your silly old Doctor with you when you had to go back to Trap Street."

Clara's eyes widened, the anger receding from her face. She actually thought, she doesn't know. She went over and took the Doctor's hand and brought her over to the nearest place to sit. It was time she knew the truth of why she was here. "Ummm,,,I was actually going to Gallifrey..to end it you know. I thought this big old universe had had enough of Clara Oswald and I thought it was time for the Impossible Girl to stop being impossible. So I dropped Ashildr off at the nearest inhabited planet. She was a lot more..emotional than I expected I'll say, " Clara said as her eyes began welling up in remembrance of her tearful goodbye to the former Viking,

"so I then took my Tardis and I went there. Put on my old clothes quickly and I kinda sat down for a while, just reminiscing, about the good times and the bad I've had since I left you. The last thing I thought of before I opened the doors was you actually, believe or not ha-ha," The Doctor then put her hand on Clara's and offered her a squeeze. That laugh was anything but out of joy, "so I then open the doors and I see..destruction. Just utterly terrible, devastating, destruction. The place was charred and burned beyond belief. That once beautiful place was now some remnant of a hellish incident," Clara felt the Doctor's hand grip tight onto hers, her words having an impact on the Time Lord, "as soon as I saw it I had to come over. I changed outfits because I knew the grey jumper's not a good memory for you and I rushed over here as quick as I could. I'm so sorry Doctor"

The Doctor didn't know what to do next. She had gone through the trauma of finding out about Gallifrey already, on her own. She hadn't the heart to tell her best friend the truth but she had to. No more lies and no more secrets. However long they had left, that was done between them, "I know."

"What?" Clara asked, hoping she hadn't said what she thought she said.

"I saw it. I went there myself after..someone gave me an inside tip about it. Of course I thought they were lying and just trying to annoy me or something but...my curiosity got the better of me and I went to check and they were....right." The Doctor neglected to mention the Master doing it because that would lead to more complications. This situation was bad enough already. Didn't want Clara getting more worried.

Clara gave the Doctor's hand a squeeze of her own as she knew her next question would be a tough one to take in. She knew the Doctor wasn't always an emotional person so she wanted to know. "Did you....?"

"Yeah, I did, for a couple of hours actually. Thought I couldn't shed any more tears after that to be honest. I get nightmares sometimes as well , like I was there seeing it happen. I've had help though. Got a new team in here, Yaz, Ryan and Graham. You'd love them, especially Yaz. They've made the coping easier. " The Doctor said, a smile dancing upon her face as she thought about her Fam.

"If they've helped you through this, then they're the best people in the world as far as I'm concerned. I just wish I was there too, to help out" Clara bravely said but it honestly ate at her and hurt that she wasn't there to comfort the Doctor when she needed to be.

"Me too." The Doctor said, bluntly which shocked Clara. Her silver fox would never be so open with something like that. The Tardis then started beeping continually which caught the Doctor and Clara's attention. The Doctor went to the main console screen and checked the readings. Her eyes opened wide and she covered her mouth in order to prevent a shout. Clara was still able to hear it muffled however.

"What's wrong? Is everything ok?"

"I don't know... It's ok but it's amazing. If I didn't know any better, I'd call it a miracle."

* * *

"Wait. What are you actually on about?" Clara asked, quite confused about the Doctor's words but intrigued by the use of the word miracle.

The Doctor swung around towards Clara, her hands still on the console and face showing a mix of emotions Clara couldn't help but try to pick out. There was shock obviously but there also seemed to be a hint of worry but it didn't seem to last long. But most of all, there was happiness and hope, which excited the Impossible Girl.  
"So..whether done subconsciously by me or through the Tardis, there was a calculation/scan running since I left you with my memories gone. It's been keeping track of the tear in the universe that we created, letting me know its status. I knew that once that tear had closed up, you would be gone forever from me," The Doctor said with a quiver in her voice towards the end, but came off the console with what seemed to be renewed excitement, "but I set that alarm to go off whenever that tear was closed. Now the Tardis hasn't been at its best since that moment but in theory, that alarm cannot go off if you're still here."

Clara's face drew back and her eyes became like saucers, the realization not taking long to settle in. "But..... but... how? How is that actually...possible?"

"Now that, I also have a theory on," The Doctor went below the Tardis console and took out a piece of string and a pair of scissors. She tied one end to her arm and the other to Clara's arm, "now I'm Gallifrey and you're...you I guess....just go with it. Now if you take a few steps back away from me. ..That's good, stop there! This is where we were. You pulling one way and Gallifrey staying central and the string is the universe, being tugged at in both directions causing an unseen tear. Now, since....what happened happened, Gallifrey's end was cut off. Now that that line has been severed, the universe isn't being pulled in both directions anymore and the tear has been closed up, leaving you allowed to roam free."

"So wait, hang on. You're saying that because Gallifrey has been destroyed...the universe isn't being damaged anymore. But then that means...." Clara said, her smile widening as she realized what was coming.

"Yep, unless the extraction chamber is rebuilt, you now don't have to go back to Trap Street. I don't know how and I don't care why. The universe is big. It's vast and complicated and ridiculous. And sometimes, very rarely, impossible things just happen and we call them miracles, and I'm not taking them for granted this time." The Doctor said with a similar wide smile appearing on her face.

Clara's face changed to one of shock but instantly broke back out into a grin. She tried her best to quickly untie the string and she ran towards the Doctor and threw her arms around her. It was a joy she hadn't experienced in five centuries. Hope had now turned into reality. The Doctor took in the warm feel of Clara before instinctively pressing her hand on Clara's heart. No beat. The Doctor drew back instantly, not really knowing what she was expecting to happen. "Wait, what's happened?" Clara asked.

"Right, if this is a reality and not some kind of elaborate dream, I wanna make sure of something," she said , while taking out her sonic and scanning her friend.

"Back to the sonic eh?" Clara said smirking.

"Yep, made this one out of spoons as well. As I expected, heartbeat still gone. It's been too long since I've seen you and I've never gotten to chance to check it properly. Right then, come on, you and I are going to the medical bay. The Doctor is in and it's time for your checkup." The Doctor stated as she took Clara's hand and they briskly walked towards the med bay.

* * *

Clara sat on one of the examination tables swinging her legs as she waited for the Doctor to return. Her friend had left her here and told her she was coming back asap. She had been waiting there for about five minutes but she felt like it moved really slowly. Perhaps she was finally understanding what the Doctor would go through, that urge to go quick and for everything to move faster. She was about to get off the table and find something else to do when the Doctor burst in carrying what she assumed (or hoped) were medical instruments and wearing a snazzy new lab coat over her cute outfit.

"Right, here we are. All set up and ready for examination, " the Doctor said as she set everything down and took out her sonic screwdriver, "now let me take a scan of you to see exactly what's going on." she said as she made a thorough check on her mate.

"Am I gonna get a lollipop when you're done?" Clara said giggling. She had been in this situation before but not when she was without a heartbeat so that was exciting at least.

"Only if you've been a good girl." the Doctor said as she returned Clara's joke in kind. The scan was completed and the Doctor eyed down the results on the sonic. She really did need to get glasses. What you didn't need glasses to see was the Doctor's eyes opening quite wide. Clara knew that the Doctor looking surprised or shocked, never really led to any kind of good thing.

"You gonna share your findings with the class?" Clara joked, trying to maybe make whatever the situation was lighter for the Doctor.

"Ummm.......have you had any odd or strange happenings to you since you left me?" the Doctor interrogated as she bit her lip which Clara had to admit as disconcerting as it was to see her do that, it was pretty cute.

"Nothing out of the usual. Travelled in time and space. Fought bad guys, saved people, got killed and came back, lots of runnn...."

"Woah woah woah, what do you mean got killed?" the Doctor's hearts were beating fast now. She really hoped this was some sick joke by Clara or else things were gonna get a lot more complicated.

"I was shot in the stomach, passed out, woke up in a hospital on some planet with the wound completely gone." Clara admitted as if she was discussing her day at work.

The Doctor drew closer to Clara, looking incredibly apprehensive as she took in a few deep breaths and looked Clara in the eyes. "Could you lift up your shirt please....so I can check to see where it was?" Clara did so and the Doctor's breath hitched a bit. She placed her hand on Clara's abdomen, tracing her fingers on what was said to have been some kind of wound. Clara noticed the Doctor's cheeks were turning red. They'd known each other for how long and the Doctor still found herself finding it odd to touch Clara's bare body. The Doctor drew back and sat down on a nearby chair, her hands on her temple as she began to ponder everything that she had found out.

Clara felt compelled to tell her the actual truth. She assumed the Doctor already found out so just saying it out loud might help her come to grips with it. "My body doesn't change," she said to get the Doctor's attention, "I always think it will but it doesn't. No matter what I change or do, it always comes back to how it started out as. I can't cut or grow my hair. Eating anything doesn't result in any kind of weight gain or not eating resulting in weight loss. Any cuts or bruises end up gone. Every 24 hours, I reset to what I was at the beginning of the day."

One would think this is where the Doctor would be quite confused or shocked or scared but no, she just laughed. It was a rather dark laugh where Clara could tell there was no real joy behind it. "The one thing I thought I could never do, thought I should never try to, the Timelords did. They somehow gave you...the ability to regenerate."

Clara's head began to spin. That couldn't be true, how could she regenerate? She'd feel it, she'd know it. "What......what are you talking about?"

"Nothing fully strength mind you, not like me. I thought I picked up regeneration energy but it didn't make any sense. But with your explanation, everything started to add up. It seems,,,that to probably prevent you from changing physically to avoid any temporal changes when you went back to Trap Street, they put in some kind of concentrated dose of regenerative ability. Did you get injected with anything or drank anything suspicious?"

"I..... got given some water to drink after I broke down crying after wiping your memory. Some woman in a red robe gave it to me. Tasted a bit funny but I didn't think much of it at the time." Clara recalled.

Ohila. She should have known. But she couldn't have checked or made sure at the time. "That's why you reset every day. Your body regenerates into its original state, just in case you ever decided to come back. It's not a strong enough version to completely change you but it's been altered enough to bring you back to what you were."

"So....does that mean.....I'm properly immortal?"

"Yes, yes I guess it does actually."

Clara didn't know how to process that. In the past hour or so, she'd found the Doctor, found out she was a woman and that she remembered her, found out that she no longer had to go to Trap Street and now she finds out that she is essentially an actual immortal. It was all getting to be a bit much for her. The tears began flowing and her body began to shake as she began to let it all out. All she wanted right now was for some kind of normality in her life and no time would be wasted in getting it. She felt the warm and tender body of the Doctor wrap around her, sitting down on the examination table with her, trying her best to comfort her. The Doctor continually spoke comforting words to Clara, trying to calm her down, her attention fully on the Impossible Girl and vice versa.

Had they not been so enraptured by each other, they might have noticed the Tardis taking off, removing itself from the Eye of Orion and placing itself somewhere, somewhen else. They almost didn't notice as well but after thousands of years living and travelling with her blue box, the Doctor could feel when they landed somewhere different, no matter how smooth the landing was. She took herself away from Clara who immediately missed the warm feel of the Timelord.

"We've moved."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where has the Tardis taken them now?


	3. The Crowning Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Clara, after first refreshing themselves after an already stressful hour or so, find themselves exploring this new place the Tardis has brought them to. There they encounter a shocking figure and begin uncovering a peculiar mystery.

"What do you mean moved?" Clara asked from behind the Doctor, still on the examination table.

"I mean, we were on the Eye of Orion and now we're somewhere else." the Doctor said with a scowl forming on her face. The Tardis knew that that was her happy place and it would have been the best and safest place to figure out this whole situation with Clara. But once again, the bloody ship decided she knew best and moved them without warning, "you thought I wouldn't realize didn't you? I know exactly when you're trying to be sneaky. You never materialize that quiet and that smoothly when I pilot you!"

Clara knew well enough not to get between a girl and her box but she felt that at least instead of shouting at it, they should figure out where they were and maybe then, they can see why the Tardis brought them here. She got off the table and came behind the Doctor, slipping one hand into the Timelord's own and taking the other one and rubbing her shoulder. "Hey, calm down. You getting angry will solve nothing and make everything worse. I trust the Tardis brought us here for a reason. Let's just see exactly why first. You once told me a long time ago that the Tardis didn't always take you where you wanted to go but she always took you where you needed to go. Has that changed since?"

The Doctor knew she was right. It hadn't changed. As much as she hated being moved, the Tardis must have had some plan for it. Someone needed their help. She just wished it was at a different time, when they were more ready. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry for shouting at you sexy," the Doctor said apologizing to her oldest friend, "hey, weren't you really shaken up just now? You don't have to worry about me. If you still need to let it out, I'm here for you." the Doctor said, turning towards Clara, slightly worried she got over her pain too quickly.

"It was just a wobble. I.....just needed to get it out and come to grips with what had happened you know? I'm fine now though. Just need a good bath and I'll be good. Promise. Plus, do you really think that in all the time that I've known you, that I wouldn't rush to try and make sure you were ok when I see that you aren't? I love you, you silly spacewoman." Clara said as she pressed a kiss to the Doctor's cheek and placed her free hand on there as well, staring into the Doctor's eyes.

The Doctor's eyes locked with Clara's as she took in what was said. She had told her she loved her many times before but something felt different this time. It reminded her of when she said it in the Cloisters, there was a different feeling and weight to it. The Doctor's hearts began beating rapidly, blood pumping at a speedy rate. Her breaths began to become more fast paced, like she was getting very excited. All she had to do was say it too. She knew she meant it when she thought it but saying it was a different matter. She opened her mouth and out came the words, "I might have a bath too you know. I'll head in after you finish your go." She cursed herself internally.

"Uhhh, sure. I guess so." Clara said giggling. She could see by the immediate disappointment on the Timelord's face that that wasn't meant to come out of her mouth. But she had faith the Doctor would say what she needed to say when the time came, or rather she had hope, "I do need one thing though. I need you to show me where the bathroom is in this place again. New Tardis, new rules.

"That I can do." The Doctor said as she flashed a smile towards Clara who did the same. The blonde led the brunette out of the medical bay and down towards the Tardis bathroom. That's the one thing she had needed to obtain (or rather beg for) from the Tardis. Having one bathroom wasn't the easiest thing in the world, especially when there are four people on board. She just wanted to avoid another Graham and Yaz incident. Poor Graham, he really should have knocked first.

* * *

The Tardis bathroom was not what Clara had expected. It had been quite different than what she had remembered. It was a lot more....lavish. Walls painted egg shell white, a lovely large mirror by the sink fitted with a brown frame. The tub was rectangular and shining in its cleanliness surrounded by scented candles, The shower was surrounded by a pane of glass that was translucent but not too revealing and quite protective and sturdy and even the door was decorated with lovely Gallifreyan patterns. This Doctor had style and she loved it.

"You've actually gotten some kind of style since I've been gone. Quite nice to see actually. I'd like to think I rubbed off on you." Clara said as she continued to take in the new bathroom.

"Yeah, right." In actuality, the Doctor didn't choose this bathroom at all. This is the first she had seen of it. The Tardis had done it up, for what reason she did not know, "if you need any help in there, just shout." she said absentmindedly to Clara.

".....And what sort of help do you have in mind?" Clara remarked, a smirk appearing on her face.

The Doctor took a few seconds before realizing the implication of her words and that smirk. "No no, I didn't mean it like that! I meant just if you needed someone to scrub your back."

"Are you gonna be in the tub with me to do it?" Clara said, blatantly teasing the Doctor now.

"Yes.......no! Maybe, I don't know. Whatever you need, I'm here for" The Doctor answered now with a huge blush on her face.

"Thank you for the offer but I think I can handle this on my own." she said as she took out a towel from a nearby closet.

"Well, ok then. I'll be in the console room. Give me a shout when you're done. The Tardis should direct you to a room to change in when you're finished. It might just be your old room actually."

"I will. I'll make sure to do it when I'm properly inside my room. Wouldn't want you to get any sneak peeks now. " Clara said with a seductive smile as the Doctor speed walked to the console room, blushing furiously. She did love how easy it was to tease her still. Some things never change.

Clara settled into the water as she let it soak her body, relaxing under the heat of the liquid. She had been running and escaping from bad guys for what seemed like forever recently and then there was the whole wanting to go back to Trap Street thing as well but that was now water under the bridge. Now she was safe in the Tardis, under the protection of the Doctor and in a bathtub, enjoying life. She got the loofa and contemplated calling the Doctor for actual help with her back but thought differently of it. She wouldn't take that much longer to properly wash up and get out, wanting to give the Doctor her time in here. She wrapped her her towel around herself and she sought out a room to change in.

The Doctor was quite different. She decided to take a shower and not just a shower but one she used frequently as a soldier in the Time War. Started out showering with the hot water on full blast, dousing her with a powerful heat shot. She let the water hit her hard as she just stood and thought about the day's events. She hadn't shown it outwardly but she was overwhelmed as Clara was, a lot of the information being new to her as well. She switched off the water and let her pores breathe before lathering her skin with soap. She didn't know what to do with Clara officially being immortal, and this time she hated not knowing.

It made her scared, nervous, unsure rather than her usual feeling of excitement. Of all the companions that she's ever had, it had to be her that ended up immortal. She could only laugh at the realization that Clara's dream of being like the Doctor, had somewhat come true. She then switched back on the water and let the freezing liquid close back her pores and let her skin cool down. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around herself and went to her room. Maybe whatever was waiting for them out there would make the day feel more...normal.

Clara was quite pleased with the Tardis had done for her so far. Not only had she given her her old room without a fuss but she gave her a closet filled with all her old clothes. She came out of the room wearing an old favorite outfit, one she wore when she and the Doctor went on that adventure with Lunn and Cass and O'Donnell and Bennett. It was a Miss Patina Primrose Pinafore complete with a leather jacket, Topshop boots, navy tights and a mustard crop jumper. She tied her hair back into a small ponytail and she headed to the console room and waited for the Doctor.

She didn't know what was taking the Timelord so long. That outfit wasn't something difficult to put on. She didn't expect her to try something so casual as that but she had remembered being shown a picture of the Doctor wearing a leather jacket and a t shirt once with a simple pair of jeans, so it was plausible. The entrance doors from the rest of the Tardis to the console room burst open and Clara was greeted to the Doctor, but not what she was wearing earlier in the slightest.

She wore this long grey and blue coat with a hoodie. Clara thought it a bit impractical but she knew the Doctor had experience with long coats before. There was a navy blue t shirt with a horizontal rainbow across the centre. It was very cute, Clara had to admit. Mustard coloured suspenders made an appearance. That was more like it. It reminded her of her first Doctor and his love of suspenders. The trousers were wide legged capri culottes pants, not what she expected from the Doc but new regeneration, new rules. The outfit was finished off with Tardis striped socks and a pair of brown military boots. Overall, she was quite impressed. It somehow worked for her, as did most of the Doctor's outfits. She wasn't sure about that rainbow coat though...

"Right then, this is my proper kit. That other one was picked out with Yaz because I may brought mud into the Tardis and I got punished." the Doctor said giving Clara a little twirl to show out the outfit.

Clara shook her head. Of course she'd bring mud into the Tardis. She had done it with her as well in her flat and she had to get him to not only clean up the mess he made but he also had to wear one of Danny's shirts until his clothes were washed and dried completely. She smiled at the fond memory. "I really like it. Suits you a lot."

The Doctor walked up to Clara and examined her clothes instead. She remembered that outfit well. It always looked good on her. The circumstances in which she wore it in were not ideal but it was worth it to see her in it. "I always really liked this outfit. Thought it looked really nice on you." Another big change from her grey haired stick insect. That Doctor had found it agonizingly difficult it seemed to compliment Clara on anything. He got better towards the end but the ease of how this Doctor does it is nothing short of remarkable.

"Thanks." Clara said, blushing deeply at the compliment. She hadn't blushed like that in front of the Doctor or anyone really in centuries but this was definitely a reason to do it once again, "so how are we going about this then?" she asked wanting to know the plan of action.

"Thought we could just run through the doors and examine the great unknown. We haven't done this in ages and I felt that we should just experience it live and in living colour once again to bring this feeling of joy and wonder...."

"Scanner's broken isn't it?" Clara asked, knowing exactly when the Doctor was trying to hide the fact that she had to change her normal course of action.

"Yeah it is,,,,,but but, I still think we should just do the running thing. Could be really fun." the Doctor admitted with a goofy smile, Clara raised an eye brow towards her as she seemed apprehensive of the plan, "Come on, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Fine....," Clara said as she reluctantly took the Doctor's hand, "you know whenever someone says that, something bad usually happens."

"We're the Doctor and Clara Oswald, something's always bound to happen to us whenever we travel." the Doctor said with Clara laughing in agreement. She tugged onto Clara's hand, "No takesy-backsies?" she asked as Clara shook her head. The two then ran towards and then out the doors of the Tardis, with them both snapping their fingers at the last possible seconds, only to be greeted by....rain. Wet, pouring, damp rain, which almost immediately soaked them.

"Now I will admit, that could have gone a lot better." Clara said as she smiled at the Doctor's now puppy like disappointed face.

* * *

As the rain continued to pound on them, they managed to spot a large house in the distance. Unfortunately, the heavy rain obscured a lot of it from view so they couldn't see very clearly. "Best make for that house over there. Maybe they can give us some shelter. I wonder if that's why we're here as well." Clara shouted over the loud rain.

"I agree." The two of them were currently in the middle of some courtyard, in which they were closer to the house than the Tardis so they had to make a run for it. The Doctor quickly took out the sonic and got them in.

The door opened up to reveal a rather palatial interior, adorned with the colors, red, white and gold. The place was huge, the roof stretching far far above their heads. Ahead of them, a long line of red stairs going up higher and higher. The two women walked up the steps a bit and saw up ahead by the entrance to the next room, a woman, a brunette. She was a bit too far away to make out.

"Should we go and talk to her and see what this place is?" Clara asked as the Doctor's attention appeared to be diverted. She smelled something, something familiar. She tried to piece the smell together in her head. It was sweet but it didn't feel like it was meant to be sweet. She walked ahead of Clara to see if she could get a better scent of it. Then she got it, the memory hitting her like a lightning bolt. Froridian blaster powder, illegal in over 10 galaxies. Its smell was potent and you only would smell it when....a Froridian blaster has been armed.

Now she began to panic, She tried to look around for the shooter, but couldn't see them anywhere. She could hear the blaster being ready to fire, she had a minute left. She knew that there was a target system which was invisible to the naked eye, so she took out her sonic and began scanning for it. She turned and turned and turned until the signal revealed its whereabouts . It was focused on the brunette woman. Time check, 30 seconds. This was it.

"Come on!" the Doctor said as she took Clara's hand as they ran towards the woman. Time kept ticking down as they climbed the steps. Not that much further now, they had less than a metre to go. 10 seconds remaining now.

'10'

'9'

'8'

'7'

'6'

'5'

'4'

'3'

'2'

'1' The Doctor leapt as far as she could and tackled the woman to the ground, milliseconds before the blaster went off and the shot went over their heads. She looked up. It had broken a window. "I'm so sorry. I'll explain later. Clara! Oh there you are. Look after her, make sure she's alright. I'm gonna try and pick up a scan of whatever fired that thing." the Doctor said as she hardly looked at the woman before going off to scan the immediate area.

"One of these days, you're gonna be the one looking after the person and I'm gonna be......." Clara began to say before not finishing her sentence, which the Doctor would have realized had she not been intensely scanning for something. She would find what looked like a green scale on the floor. She scanned it further but she didn't recognize it and the sonic didn't pick up anything substantial. She would have to return to the Tardis for a closer inspection.

"Clara, I found something but I'm gonna need to head to the Tardis to check it out."

"Doctor."

"It's a green scale, never seen anything like it before. It's not reptilian and it's certainly not homo reptilian."

"Doctor."

"Whatever it was owned and knew how to fire a Froridian blaster. That's definitely not good. I think we're gonna need to stick around a bit to figure it out."

"Doctor!"

"Yes, Clara, what is it? Also, do you need some kind of lozenge or something? I've got one in my pocket somewhere. Your voice sounds kinda.......different." the Doctor said as she slowly turned around and saw exactly what had shut Clara up earlier.

What stood (or rather sat) in front of the Doctor's view were not one but two Clara Oswalds. She could easily pick out her own through clothing and hair but their faces were identical, down to the last detail. She tried to pick out the clothing of this...new Clara. It was a long dress reaching down to their wearer's toes covering them like a blanket, filled with blue and yellow floral patterns and long sleeves and a wrap around the middle. Victorian for definite, possibly around the 1850s, 1860s, she wasn't sure. Quite perplexed and not knowing what to do, the Doctor did what she always did when she met new people. "Hello." she said with a wave.

The woman didn't know what that word meant but the wave seemed to indicate a greeting. "Good morrow...... I suppose I must extend my gratitude towards you," she said as she looked up at the now broken window, "I believe you have saved my life...and that is quite an extraordinary thing to have done." Before the Doctor could ask why, a man dressed in some kind of uniform ran towards them, urgent in his steps.

"Oh your Majesty, are you alright?"

"I'm bruised but nothing that would not go away in a few hours. I would have ended up a lot worse had this lady not saved me." the woman responded, not seeming to register being called your Majesty.

"Ummm, I may have heard it wrong but did he just call you your Majesty?" Clara asked as she helped the woman up with the uniformed man and went to stand next to the Doctor.

"Yes, he did. But how else does one address the Queen of England when they are in her presence?" the woman said with a smirk, while having a slight air of bemusement at the question.

"Queen.....of England?" Clara asked, bracing herself for the answer that was coming next.

"Yes. I am Victoria, Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Pleasure to meet you." Victoria said with a warm smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [You didn't see that coming?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m60dWBQwqWs)


	4. Hospitality and Answers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Clara get a special invitation from the Queen and figure out exactly who they're going up against.

The gears turned relentlessly in the Doctor's head. This couldn't be true, she'd been a master at British history for majority of her life. She knew every king and queen, what they looked like and even met a good bit of them. She had seen so many paintings and photographs. She knew the history, she would even meet Victoria herself. So why in Rassilon's name did she only now realize that one of the most famous monarchs in British history looked identical to her best friend?

Her mind began to rewrite history as she knew it. Every image detailing the younger Victoria was replaced by one with Clara's face instead. Her smile, her eyes, her everything, She began to rack her brain for any other instances of this happening. It felt familiar, she had been through this before. Then it hit her. Victorian Clara and Oswin. His mind had been clouded and had not been able to identify that the voices were identical and only precisely at that moment by her grave, did the revelation that they were the same girl strike him. Temporal Blindness, that's what she had called it afterwards and seeing as the feelings she had now were identical to it then, there was only one explanation. Queen Victoria had to be an echo of Clara, a reminder of the sacrifice she made for her by diving into her timestream.

The Doctor's hand unconsciously grabbed for and grasped Clara's hand and she got a squeeze. Neither needed to look at each other to know that they came to the same conclusion, albeit one slightly faster than the other. They would talk about this when they were alone and not in the presence of the bloody Queen of England.

"Why did you sound so surprised when you said Queen of England?" Victoria asked as she subtly noted the hand holding between her two saviours. They didn't seem to be sisters for they didn't resemble each other in the slightest. They could be close friends but the way they interlocked their hands seemed far too close and intimate to be that. She'd almost say they were lovers but that seemed too extreme. Whatever they were, they saved her and she wanted to repay them for it.

"Uhhh, we are from overseas. Travellers. We are not from around here." the Doctor said as she tried to come up with a reason to alleviate her confusion.

"I can see that, by your rather strange apparel you currently have on. It must be quite popular in your country but here we do not show off that much skin." Victoria said, scolding Clara who found herself blushing as she got told off by her identical twin.

"See, this is our first time here so we did not know the customs of this great sovereign state. We had heard great things about this place and decided to make our way here to see it." the Doctor said trying to butter up the Queen and get her off their backs.

Victoria gave the Doctor a look which she had gotten time and time again. That look when Clara wasn't convinced of what the Doctor was saying and made it clear that she was cautiously believing her. She really did seem like she was her echo. How they could always sense her lying she'll never know. "Fine. Next business on the agenda, your names. I would like to know what to call the women who saved my life."

"Ah, I am Clara Oswald your Majesty," Clara said with a courtesy, "and this is the Doct....."

The Doctor nudged Clara slightly and whispered in her ear away from earshot of the others, "No female Doctors until the early 1860s." She then turned towards Victoria and introduced herself, "And I am..Joan Doctor. Strange moment in family history, changed the last name a few centuries ago, so here I am today." the Doctor said with a faux smile hoping to throw off Victoria from her odd name choice.

"Well....you two are possibly the most odd women I've met in a long time. But you saved my life and you intrigue me. As well, it's your Majesty in front of everyone else but in private, you can call me Victoria or Vicky if you like." Victoria said warmly.

"In private? What do you mean?" Clara asked interested by those two words.

"Well, seeing as you are travelers and this is your first time in the country, you must stay here with me until you have been given a proper tour of this great land. I insist," Victoria said as she then motioned to the man , "prepare two rooms for these two women, preferably next to each other." she instructed as the man bowed and walked off to make the arrangements.

"Now Victoria, that is awfully nice of you to do but we don't deserve your hospitality. You're much too generous." the Doctor said, offering a rebuttal.

"Nonsense. There's more than enough room here. It is the least I can do seeing as you saved me. Also, perhaps you can examine whatever it is you are holding in your hand here as well." Victoria said, sharply noting the Doctor's hand fidgeting with the green scale.

The Doctor looked briefly in awe until Clara nudged her and gave her a look and a smirk that seemed to say, "She's exactly like me so I don't know why you're surprised." Staying here did make sense and it would allow them to try and catch whoever it was that fired the blaster and find out what their plan is and what they intend to do. She just needed to make one request though.  
"Ah well, we cannot turn down the Queen. Thank you. Just one small request. There's a blue...wardrobe outside there that we bought to carry back home. Can it be transferred into my room please?"

"Of course. It shall be done as soon as possible. Now I must attend to some other duties. Reginald will return and show you to your rooms and you can rest and take off those wet clothes and wear ones more befitting of this country. I must bid you adieu for now unfortunately. " Victoria told them.

"That's ok. We can manage for ourselves. Thank you again for this Victoria." Clara said as she flashed her a warm smile.

"It is my pleasure. You must also join me for dinner at 6:00. I'd like to get to know you two and your travels a bit more." Victoria said she returned the smile as she began to walk off.

"You're awfully polite and welcoming for two strangers I must say." the Doctor asked, intrigued by Vicky's hospitality towards them.

Victoria turned around slowly and watched them. "It does seem like that yes. But there is an odd connection I feel with you two that compels me to be gracious towards you. Particularly you, Ms. Doctor." she said as she then turns back around and continues her course, the final piece of the echo puzzle being solved completely, her connection with the Doctor.

Reginald returned and instructed the women to follow him to their rooms which they did. On the way there, Clara squeezed the still interlocked hand of the Doctor to alert her. "Gotta say, not bad for a first date in five centuries." she joked.

"Clara, this is a mission to find out who tried to kill Queen Victoria. This is not a date." the Doctor said, warning her.

"I'll be the judge of that." Clara said teasingly as she saw the Doctor blush and smiled at her, a smile that the Doctor couldn't help but return towards her. She then leaned into her as they continued walking, their hands intertwined together, their first adventure in ages awaiting them.

The Doctor had hated it early on in her last regeneration. The ease in which she could do it and how quickly it happened. But this time, in this form, at this moment, she didn't mind at all how easy it was for Clara to make her melt. One day she'll tell her how she truly felt but for now, they had a mystery to solve and someone to catch.

* * *

At the behest of the Queen, the rooms of the two newcomers were not to be disturbed unless absolutely necessary. She felt that the two women should be given their privacy and not be bothered. But, if one was to somehow find their way through the locked door of the room of Joan Doctor, they would realize that the room was empty, so too was the room of Clara Oswald. But if they listened rather closely, they would hear faint voices coming out of that wardrobe with the strange design...

Clara sat down waiting in anticipation as she watched the Doctor run some scans on this strange substance she had found. When the sonic can't detect something, that usually never meant anything good. That meant it was mostly unknown which the Doctor and Clara didn't like. It's interesting when exploring a new world, but when it's related to an assassination attempt on Queen Victoria, it's nothing to trifle with. The Doctor then stepped away from her device and sat down next to Clara, crossing her legs (with help from Clara) and folding her arms.

"Should be a little while before we get back any results. The Tardis likes to be thorough with these things." the Doctor said, revealing her reason for sitting down.

Clara's curiosity would get the better of her as she asked the Timelord a question that had been burning on her mind since they both figured out Victoria's true identity, "Did you ever meet any others you know? Like any other echoes?"

The Doctor shook her head. "No, I've not met any of them I think. If I had, I'd need to go through my head and search through. There's a lot of stuff that needs to be unclouded now that my memories are back."

Clara nodded, understanding her meaning. "So....Queen Victoria huh?" Clara said with a smirk.

"I always did think you were a bit of a control freak. Seems like that has manifested itself into your echo being a queen. " the Doctor said as Clara playfully hit her.

"Hey! I just like to assert myself sometimes over people to let them understand my points." Clara said feigning mock hurt over the control freak label.

"Well, I will say that if I had to take orders from any queen, I'm at least glad she looks like you." the Doctor said with a smile.

"Could be worse. Could be Queen Elizabeth the First instead. How did that work out by the way?" Clara questioned remembering the Doctor's wedding to the former queen.

"Yeahhh, I didn't come back exactly at the right time. Caught her at the back end of her reign and suffice to say, she wasn't happy to see me. Nearly got hit with an arrow before getting into the Tardis. I need to make sure to never marry any queens ever again." the Doctor said recounting her last meeting with Queen Liz.

Clara shook her head. " I do hope that in the five centuries since I've seen you, that you've gotten better at that."

"......Mostly better. Kinda. Somewhat. Ok, occasional misfires but nothing major." the Doctor sheepishly said to her friend. She still wasn't quite that good at her hops with the Tardis but to her credit, she was getting better. The scanning device beeped and alerted the two to its completion as they strode over to check what the scale was.

"That was quick. Right, what are you? Let's find out.", the Doctor said as she switched on the translation for Clara to read as well. A green scaly figure appeared on the screen, rotating for the pair to see its full body. Its name appeared on the screen in bold for easy access.

"Echor. I've never encountered that alien before." Clara admitted.

"Neither have I. That doesn't bode quite well." the Doctor said with a darkened look on her face. She swiped a few more times on the screen and their planet of origin came up. Their original planet was called Echorova but their current planet was unknown.

"Nomads then?" Clara questioned.

"It appears so." the Doctor swiped and opened new pages looking for any kind of reasoning for the Echors' displacement when Clara noted an abilities section.

"Stop! I saw something. Go back one," the Doctor did as she was told, "abilities. Enhanced strength and agility and....what's that there? Oh no."

"What? What is it?" The Doctor asked getting nervous.

"Shapeshifting abilities, gained from experimentation on the Zygon race." Clara said darkly.

The Doctor opened up a link on the word Zygon and read out what seemed to be the potted highlights of the history of the Echor and Zygon races. "Generations ago, the Echor and Zygon races were involved in a bloody and brutal war. Many casualties and injuries. Eventually the Zygons were able to win the war and almost wipe out the Echors completely but a few were able to escape on a ship. The Zygons in order to save their future generations from the pain of the war, erased any and every image or recording of it. Explains why we don't know about the war or the Echors."

"The remaining Echors were able to capture a Zygon solider and through intense and dangerous experimentation, the Echors were able to gain the ability to shapeshift. Current whereabouts : Unknown." Clara finished reading.

"Well.....we know at least one is in 1850s England, to kill Queen Victoria. We have to assume that it's not alone. Now we know what we're up against." the Doctor said leaning against the console and taking a breath.

"...Do you think we're ready for them?" Clara asked.

"We have to be. We need to protect this time and this Empire. Who knows the time ramifications that could happen if Victoria is killed in the 1850s?"

Clara thought about it even briefly and it was enough to make her head spin. She shook her head. It definitely needs to be prevented. "So, what do we do now?"

"We....change clothes and wait and go to dinner. We need to focus on that first before we can think about the Echors. If we can get the Queen on our side, then we can hopefully get some reinforcements if need be."

Clara noticed the Doctor repeatedly tapping her feet and sensed there was a touch of nerves with her. She went over and took her hand. "Hey, it's gonna be ok. We can beat them. We always beat the bad guys. " Clara said reassuring her friend.

"I know but I've just never faced them before so I don't know what to expect really. Plus...I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again." the Doctor sheepishly said as she looked down at her feet.

"I'm immortal remember? You're not getting rid of me that easily." Clara joked.

"I can't take that chance. Not this time. Not again." the Doctor said as she began welling up thinking about Trap Street and how he failed to save her.

"You won't have to take it. I'm a different person now. Those reckless days are gone. I will be at your side at all costs, fighting with you. You will not coddle or baby me this time. We are partners in this. Together or not at all." Clara said sternly looking at the Doctor towards the end.

The Doctor looked back at her with equal sternness before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Together or not at all. Now let's get dressed. Don't dawdle. We don't wanna make Queen Victoria of all people angry at us. " the Doctor said as they walked towards the Tardis doors back into the room.

"Why not? What makes her so special?" Clara asked interested.

"Because I'd rather not get on Clara Oswald's bad side normally. Imagine if she was the damn Queen of England." the Doctor joked as she was playfully punched in the shoulder by a laughing Clara.

Clara then exited and went to her own room while the Doctor remained in hers, as they got ready to dress for their next big mission : Dinner with the Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the Echor!! I had this idea for ages and I wanted to put it in a story so I chose this one. I had liked the idea of a natural enemy for another DW villain like the Sontarans and the Rutans. 
> 
> The Doctor and Clara might need some intel on the Echors and they might need to request some help from an old Zygon friend.... Who it is, I won't tell. 
> 
> All I'll say is Human or Zygon......


	5. The Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Clara, as requested, attend Victoria's dinner with her and Albert. The whole occasion leads them to a place they had thought about but never expected they'd reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is perhaps the most fluffy piece I've ever wrote. I'm actually quite proud of it. It even got me feeling warm inside when I re-read it.

The Doctor has lived many lives throughout her existence. She has fought many different monsters, saved so many planets and has done so many impossible things, she wonders how the universe is still surviving because of it. But she cannot, will not and will do her absolute best to not wear a corset.

"Come on. Surely you must have worn a corset at some point in this regeneration." Clara said as she tried to get the Timelord into the clothing item. Clara had already gotten into her own outfit, a slightly rejiggered version of the dress she wore when they had to stop Mrs. Gillyflower. So helping out the Doctor was the most urgent priority.

"No! I've never done it before. I've never bothered with putting them on. I never had to do it when I was a man, Why should I now?" the Doctor said in a huff, folding her arms like a spoilt child.

"Well, Victoria asked us to come to dinner and one of her stipulations was to wear normal clothes, normal meaning of this time. So in order to not piss her off as you yourself said, we wear what she asks us to. You're a woman now so you're gonna have to start dressing like one." Clara said, stressing on the last word as she finally got the Doctor into the corset properly, much to her relief and the Doctor's chagrin.

"Fine. But under no circumstances are you to touch my hair, I like it out like this and I want it to stay that way." the Doctor warned.

"Normally I wouldn't but I want us to make the best impression possible for the Queen and having your hair tied is something that she would find appropriate," Clara said as she turned her attention to the Timelord's blonde locks, "promise it will be nothing more than a ponytail. That's ok right?"

The Doctor wanted to grumble but she understood what was needed and a ponytail wasn't all that bad. Her nod to Clara gave her the all clear to go and tie it. It wasn't the most elaborate of ponytails but it did the job. The Doctor then got into the rest of the outfit which was a dress with a brown upper body and white collar and a red, gold and black patterned bottom half with a hoop skirt, which the Doctor initially struggled with wearing. The pair would then make their way out of Clara's room and head towards the banquet hall.

The banquet hall was as expected rather large, fit with two tables for a multitude of people. A large ceiling with beautiful adornments and patterns strewn all over the room and golden fixtures and vases at different points in the room. This time however there was only one table filled of people.

The two women sought to get in as quietly as possible but they were greeted with a standing ovation. The Doctor and Clara blushed involuntarily at the applause but were rather confused at the reasons for it until a familar voice rang out and quieted the clapping.

"Ah, the guests of honour. Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce to you, Joan Doctor and Clara Oswald, the women who saved the Queen." Victoria said as the applause rang out once again.

"Honestly, we do not deserve this. We just did something we felt was right and helped out. We're just travelers." the Doctor said quelling the applause with her explanation.

"Well, tonight, you are my special guests and tomorrow I will be taking you on tour myself and that is not to be argued with or bargained against. I am your Queen." Victoria demanded, half serious, half joking.

"We're not English." the Doctor protested, with Clara giving her a look that said "well I am."

"Your accents say otherwise. Come come. Take your seats here next to me and Albert." Victoria said as the Doctor took a small gulp and looked at Clara. Now that Albert was around as well, that made the situation even harder. They now had to protect him as well. They made their way over to their seats and they curtseyed before the prince.

"A pleasure to meet you Albert." Clara said as she introduced herself and took in the appearance of the prince. She didn't blame Victoria at all for falling in love with him, he was a handsome man indeed.

"The pleasure is all mine Ms.Oswald," Albert said as he softly took and kissed Clara's hand which made her blush, unaware of the quick scowl that passed across the Doctor's face.

"And I'm Joan, Joan Doctor. Hi." the Doctor said, cutting in. She couldn't help the surge of jealousy she had over seeing Albert do that, despite the foreknowledge that he was utterly devoted to Victoria.

Albert easily recognized by Joan's reaction, that she felt something for Clara. Whether she knew it or not was the interesting thing but that wasn't for him to focus on. "Good evening Ms. Doctor. The pleasure once again is all mine." Albert said as he attempted to kiss the Doctor's hand this time who took it away from him.

"Likewise. Very nice to meet you. " the Doctor said as she took his hand and turned it into a handshake. The Doctor wasn't quite comfortable with gestures like that so a handshake was the next best course of action. Albert was taken aback a bit but shook it off as something she did where she was from. The Doctor and Clara took their seats as they settled into the atmosphere of the occasion.

"So, Joan. I must ask, where do you call home? Where is the dwelling that you came from to start this journey?" Victoria asked as she turned towards the Doctor, curious to find out more about her.

"Gallifrey. " the Doctor said without hesitation. There was a small bit of regret afterwards but she hoped she could at least come up with an explanation.

"It sounds Irish. Is it a village there?" Victoria pondered.

"Yes, I believe so. " the Doctor said with a smile.

"Forgive me for intruding but your accent does not detect traces of Irish from what I'm hearing." Albert said, quite rightly.

"I was an English girl born in a Irish village. Parents moved here right before they had me. Never gave up the accent I suppose." the Doctor retorted with an internal smile. She knew another girl who never gave up her accent in a foreign place. Sometimes she really did miss Amy.

"Well, you must point it out to me so I can visit the next time I am in Ireland." Victoria told her.

The Doctor was about to speak when Clara injected. "You wouldn't wanna go there your Majesty. It's not very interesting."

"Have you been there before Clara?" Victoria questioned, interested that she intruded like that.

"Lived there actually. Joan and I are old friends. We met at a fair and we hit it off. I lived and roomed with her for the last few years until we started our travels." Clara fibbed. The Doctor was impressed. She really was an excellent liar.

"How interesting. I'd still want to visit when this whole business that you came here for is done along with the tour." Victoria insisted.

"You just give us the word your Majesty, and we'll prepare the place for a visit for you." the Doctor said, fibbing this time.

"Excellent. I shall be very happy to see your humble abode,", she called over a servant, "Do either of you want anything to drink?"

"I'll just have some water. Nothing too heavy for me this evening ." Clara ordered.

"I'll have the same." the Doctor added as the servant went away, not before stealing a few glances at the Doctor which did not go unnoticed. The young woman who Victoria called over did not take long to return with the water for Clara and the Doctor and then turned her attention to Victoria.

"Albert and I will have our usual wine this time." Victoria articulated as the woman nodded her head in understanding. She returned post haste and poured the wine for the Queen and the Prince, expertly pouring without taking her eyes off the Doctor. She could feel the woman's gaze burning at her and it made her very uncomfortable.

"Excuse me, do you mind not staring at me?" the Doctor asked as nice as she could.

"Me Ma'am?" the servant asked the Timelord to which the Doctor nodded.

"You've been looking at me since you were called over here." the Doctor explained with Victoria, Albert and Clara being quite interested in this development.

The woman blushed and looked away, seemingly embarrassed over it. "So sorry Ms. Doctor. It's just that...."

"Just what?"

"Well, it's just that....you're very pretty, if you don't mind me saying." the young woman said, much to the surprise of the other trio.

The Doctor felt an instant shot of regret. The girl found her attractive and like most humans, simply stared a bit too much. She wasn't quite accustomed to being complimented on her looks yet. "Ah, thank you." was all she could say at the compliment. The servant began to walk away but not before the Doctor called her back.

"Yes Ma'am? Would you like anything else?"

"What's your name? I'd like to know the name of the person who found me good looking at least." the Doctor said with a smile.

"....Rebecca, Rebecca Silver." the woman said as she blushed at the Doctor's smile and kind words.

"Ms. Silver, might I say, you have pretty and quite unique eyes. " the Doctor said as she took in Rebecca's blue and green eyes which were admittedly, quite beautiful.

"Thank you. Runs in the family." Rebecca said as she finally walked away, a grin on her face over the interaction. The royal couple were quite shocked at the interaction between them while Clara just softly smiled as she saw the Doctor use her charm once again.

"I must say, I don't think I've ever even talked to the girl for more than 10 seconds, let alone ask her name and compliment her." Victoria admitted.

"Well, now you know her name. I have a feeling she'll be quite generous with us next time." the Doctor answered back with a smirk. Victoria's attention was diverted to another guest so the Doctor took another sip of her water, feeling the soft touch of Clara's hand upon her leg as an alert.

"That was really sweet of you to do." Clara said, complimenting her friend.

"Ah, it was nothing. Just simple kindness where it needed to be shown." the Doctor said, downplaying it.

"You were never like that with me." Clara replied.

"Guess not. Took me a while to get there but I got there in the end, with some help from the white haired Scotsman right before the change." the Doctor recalled as she remembered her tough times becoming truly kind.

"Well, I'm glad you have." Clara said as she felt the Doctor's hand enclose over her own.

"So am I." the Doctor replied, keeping the hand there as the pair continued having small talk with the royal couple.

* * *

The questions and small talk continued for a little while longer as Victoria

learned more and more about Joan Doctor and Clara Oswald (or at least, what they wanted her to learn) until the food arrived. The banquet was as excellent as one would expect, giving host to a multitude of meats and vegetables and other delicacies at a buffet. Everyone ate to their hearts' content and ended up quite full. Those who weren't full were invited to dance upon the available floor as a way to possibly burn off the food and entertain themselves.

Eventually after everyone seemed to have digested properly, the floor was filled with couples waltzing and enjoying themselves, including the royal couple, leaving the Timelord and the Impossible Girl as two of the few people still at the table. The Doctor noticed Clara's eyes darting between the dancers and the Doctor ever so often and immediately knew what question was coming but let her ask it anyway.

"Do you wanna, you know?" Clara asked, with a smile, hoping she'd say yes.

"I..I don't know Clara. I haven't danced the Waltz in ages. I don't think I could even remember how to do it." the Doctor said, trepidation seeped in her voice.

"Come on, it will be fun. You know it will. " Clara said pleading with her.

"I just don't think it's gonna be something that's gonna work out. " the Doctor answered with a sigh.

Clara knew there was only other tactic she could use to get the Doctor on board. She didn't like using it often but desperate times called for desperate measures. She turned away from the Doctor briefly and turned back and gave her the big sad doe eyes, big, brown and can easily break down the Doctor. "Please?" she asked once again.

The Doctor tried to look away but was drawn into it as usual. They just seemed to inflate. It just seemed impossible, but then again, what else would you expect from her?  
"Fine, one dance and that's it. One day you're gonna have to show me how you do that thing with your eyes."

"That's my little secret." Clara said cheekily as she took the Doctor's hand and they went onto the dance floor.

The pair came onto the floor and tried to get into position. The Doctor did forget some of the some points to the dance but Clara was able to put her in the right direction. They started off slowly, gliding with the music as they let the beat carry them, until the Doctor had a lapse in concentration and stepped on Clara's outfit.

"I'm so sorry. My mind just went askew for a second there. I don't know what happened there." the Doctor apologized.

"It's ok. You were just focusing too much on trying to do the right thing. Just focus on something else and let the music take you where you need to go." Clara said, accepting the apology.

"Focus on what?"

"Ummm, focus on me. Look into my eyes, whatever helps." Clara said offering advice.

"...I can do that, yeah." the Doctor said as she got back into position and began looking into Clara's eyes as they got back into time with the music. It certainly didn't take long but the Doctor got lost in Clara's eyes. She couldn't help herself. Clara had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, regardless of the power it had in inflating. The Timelord became at ease as all she focused on was the beauty of her former companion. The pair moved smoothly across the floor, as they followed the timing and beat of the music easily and to the letter.

Their movements were exquisite, the two of them being quite fast learners as they even surprised each other. They were so locked in each other's eyes that they didn't notice the other couples were slowly beginning to stop dancing, watching the two of them go, including Victoria and Albert who watched in awe. By the song's end, the two stood in the center and were given a round of applause for their efforts to which they affectionately bowed for before returning to their seats with everyone else.

"I didn't know you could dance that well." the Doctor asked Clara as they relaxed after their tiring performance.

"I could say the same for you." Clara replied smiling.

"Do they teach such a good waltz in Gallifrey?" Albert asked intrigued by the skill of their dancing.

"I guess so, we just picked it up as we went along mostly." Clara answered, the last word being punctuated by a look into the Timelord's eyes which she returned back equally at Clara.

Albert turned towards his wife and spoke out of earshot from Joan and Clara. "Have you seen many examples of two women being together?"

"Not here no but I have been informed of examples of it happening in other places, plus the rumours about Queen Anne. Why do you ask?"

"... I don't think I've ever seen two people so...in love with each other before, regardless of gender. There's just one problem. " Albert said taking a quick peek at the pair.

"What's that?"

"I don't think Joan has accepted it yet." Albert stated.

"Why would you say that?" Victoria asked him.

"I see examples of trepidation in her eyes and in her actions. Her heart and her brain are not on the same wavelength."

"Well, I do hope she does figure it out. Would be a tragedy to lose out on the one you love." Victoria said, her own eyes making their way towards Albert's own.

"I couldn't agree more." the Prince said as the couple shared a small kiss before returning to enjoying the music and chatting with the various guests.

* * *

The desserts would arrive not too long after, a variety of cakes on offer. So famished from their dancing, the pastries were almost completely cleaned out by the guests, save a few pieces here and there. The Doctor and Clara were not exempted from this, with the Doctor being scolded by Clara for not eating properly as well. A few hours had gone by since the two had arrived, leaving them both tired as they excused themselves from the table and headed to their rooms. The two made their way right outside Clara's room and the two stood for a little while, enjoying each other's company.

"Now this, you can't deny was a date." Clara said with a smirk.

"No, I can't deny it this time. " the Doctor said shaking her head with a small chuckle.

"As for first dates go then, this is probably the best I've been on. " Clara said much to the Doctor's surprise.

"Really? Even over PE?" the Doctor said as Clara softly smiled at the Doctor's use of the nickname for one Danny Pink. She was surprised she even remembered.

"Oh please, that was a disaster. Not helped by you either and your obsession of what was under the bed." Clara joked, reminding the Doctor of the particular trip.

"Hey! I did apologize for that. I got you that outfit you wanted as well." the Doctor said in protest.

"Yeah, yeah you did. ....I think I'm gonna turn in now, I'm getting a bit sleepy so....." Clara said, trying to hint at something.

"So.... what?" the Doctor asked, oblivious to it.

"I think there's only one way to properly end this date and make it perfect."

"Oh....yes, I think so too." the Doctor said, understanding the point now. The two began looking in each other's eyes lovingly as they knew where their next course of action lie. They leaned forward and came towards each other, eyes closing and lips being ready for connection.....

"Excuse me Ms. Doctor?" a voice called out, breaking their concentration, the two cursing internally for their moment being ended.

"I'll be with you in a second. " the Doctor called out to the person behind her, asking for her, eyes still on Clara.

"Next time?" Clara asked, knowing the moment was slightly ruined.

"Next time. Night." the Doctor said biding Clara adieu for now.

"Night." Clara said as she went into her room, closing the door as slowly as possible to get one last look at the Doctor. The Timelord then turned towards the person who had broken what would have been a very, very important moment for her, but her frustration was ended when she saw who it was.

"Oh, it's you."

Clara lay on her bed in her nightgown waiting for the blanket of sleep to overtake her as her mind rushed back to the night with the Doctor. It was the best she had felt in decades, probably the best time she had since she left him the last time. The almost kiss then came back to mind. In all her time with the Doctor, she never once thought she'd be capable of something like that but there they were, outside her room after a date, the Doctor almost giving her a goodnight kiss. She had to laugh to herself at how ....human and normal it felt.

She never expected it from the Doctor but she was so glad it happened. The fact that this kiss didn't happen didn't bother her at all. She knew it would come one day, it was a matter of when rather than if. Her eyes began to become heavier and heavier and she fell asleep, dreaming of the Doctor and her snog box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, damn. Maybe another time for Clara and the Doctor. But things are progressing between them. Now they just have to close the deal.


	6. Angry and Confused.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Clara go on the promised tour with Victoria and Albert but a serious incident gives the pair some more information about the Echors but leaves the Doctor tapping into a part of herself not often seen.

The covering of sleep slowly made its way away from the body of Clara Oswald as a new day beckoned her awake. She maybe had the best night's sleep she had in centuries. The bed was amazingly comfortable and the nightgown made it feel that much nicer. Her dreams, well her dreams were punctuated by a blonde locked Timelord whose mere presence made her dreams as great as they had ever been in so long. Her eyes slowly began to be introduced to the light of the morning when she realized that light was obscured slightly. As her eyes opened fully, a warm smile came over her face and if it was still a proper one, her heart would be beating out strong beats of content.

"Morning." the Doctor said with a warm smile of her own as she stood over her now awoken best friend.

"Morning. How was your night?" Clara asked the woman once known as her grey haired stick insect.

"Fantastic. Best sleep I had in ages. ....I dreamt about you, about last night." the Doctor blushingly admitted.

"Same. ...I dreamt about you too." Clara told her as she began to stretch out.

"A good dream I hope?" the Doctor asked, hoping her appearance in Clara's dream was positive.

"The best dream." Clara smiled with one last yawn to fully close the book on sleep.

"Brilliant." the Doctor said with a genuine sense of relief that Clara felt was very admirable.

"What are you doing up then, and in my room? Not that I mind of course." Clara inquired.

The Doctor's face lit up and she got off the bed and her movement revealed the existence of a small tray with a cup of coffee and a fried egg sandwich. "I thought I'd bring you breakfast in bed. Made in the Tardis. Victorian food is lovely but I knew this was your favorite so I wanted to make sure you got it."

"Wow, that's so sweet. Thank you. You didn't have to do that." Clara said as she scooted across to the deliciously smelling food and drink.

"I wanted to do it. I wanted to do something special for you. My Clara, my girl." the Doctor informed her.

"Are you gonna start singing that Temptations song?" Clara laughed as she noticed the Timelord's use of the title of the song.

"Eh? What's that?" the Doctor asked, as oblivious as ever.

"I'll show you one day." Clara told her as she began to dig into the food.

"We're not due for the tour until a few hours from now. I already took out an outfit for you, with help from the Tardis, and mine is prepared for as well." the Doctor said excitedly telling her about the preparations.

"You know....for someone who seemed quite focused on the mission and wanting to stop the Echors, you're quite chuffed to go on this tour." Clara noted between bites of her sandwich

"Ah well, I thought that we may never get an opportunity like this again so might as well take advantage of it. This will be it I promise. Tomorrow, it's back to work but today is another day to relax and enjoy ourselves." the Doctor explained.

"Never said there was anything wrong with it. I was just intrigued. You're quite right. How often do you get a tour of 19th century England, personally done by Queen Victoria herself?"

"A perfect candidate for a second date if I say so myself." the Doctor said, smiling at her.

"Now you're even admitting this is a second date. Who are you and what have you done with my Doctor?" Clara said with mock fear and her hands up in the air.

"I believe last night cleared the last few cobwebs away from me and I'm finally where I need to be, at your side." the Doctor told her.

"Well, I hope you don't take off in your snog box and leave me then."

"Not a chance in the universe." the Doctor said as she went to go towards Clara. She leaned in, closed her eyes and was about to have her lips meet hers when she got a whiff of her breath and drew back instantly.

"Best not to kiss a girl when she's eating a fried egg sandwich." Clara said laughing.

"Good point." the Doctor said laughing with her as the pair sat down and enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the morning.

* * *

Being the Queen of a large empire like Britain usually lent itself to doing a lot of tasks throughout the day. As convenient as it was for Victoria to fit Joan and Clara into the party, it had been more than just a celebration for those two. It was a show of the Monarchy's health and skill in throwing a damn good gala. Unfortunately, that plus the overall work she had done before she had been saved by the women, left Victoria quite tired so she was allowed to sleep in this time.

In a rare moment where they were away from each other, Albert found himself surveying the palace grounds through the safety of being behind a window inside one of the halls of the large home of he and his family. His focus was broken by a greeting by an unexpected voice.

"Morning your Majesty." the Doctor said as she came up next to him.

"Huh? Oh, good morning gnädige Frau Doctor." Albert said as he was removed from his concentration.

"Just thought as I was up early, that I'd take a walk myself. Look, I wanna apologize for last night." the Doctor admitted.

"Whatever for?" Albert asked, slightly confused.

"Interrupting your meeting with Clara and refusing your proper greeting." the Doctor said, reminding her of the icy beginning between them last night.

"Don't worry about that. Whatever about your aversion to being kissed on the hand is, I completely understand why you did what you did with Clara. " Albert told her with a cheeky smirk.

"Is it that obvious?" the Doctor said blushing, knowing what he was referring to.

"If that didn't do it, it would have either been the copious amount of loving looks between you two or the dance. Either one." the Prince said having a laugh at Joan's teenage like reaction to her love for Clara being noticed.

"Funny how you never truly know how a day is gonna go. I had no intentions for all of...that to happen." the Doctor stated as she stood against the window opposite Albert's.

"Well, love tends to ambush us and derail our plans. I can't tell you how many times I forgot what I wanted to do for the day just because Victoria gave me that smile, or flashed those eyes. Gosh, I really don't know how she does it. They get me every time." Albert said, fondly remembering the loving times with his wife.

"Trust me. I know the feeling. Clara does the same with me as well." the Doctor replied to him. She chuckled internally at how true that statement was. She wasn't surprised that Victoria was identically gifted as Clara at making people forget where they were simply due to just being beautiful,

"Now we've been truly blessed with seven beautiful children. The fruit of our love." Albert said, thinking about his children.

"Where are the children, if you don't mind me asking?" the Doctor said inquiring.

"Ah, well they are off on a bit of a learning excursion I guess you can say. Just some private times with the tutors for a few days. Victoria had been apprehensive about doing it at first but she came around to the idea." Albert informed her.

"I would imagine she would be cautious about it, yeah. Seven children...I can imagine that must be quite a handful." the Doctor said, reminiscing about how much trouble her own child had given her back when she was a first time dad.

"Oh quite, they can be, but you put up with it in order to provide them with a good upbringing before they have to perform their own duties in time. I will say though, between you and me, sometimes I feel like Bertie will be the death of me one day." Albert said to her.

A chill went over the Doctor's body. Truer words would never be spoken by the Prince. She wanted so badly to inform him of the eventual tragedy of his death but she'd be betraying herself as a Timelord and a historian by doing that. The timeline must stay intact in order to keep history the way it is supposed to be, despite her overwhelming urge to save him. "Right..I get you."

Albert checked his pocket watch and his attention was diverted from Joan. "I best go and wake up Victoria now, to prepare for the rest of the day. She's had enough of a lie in now. It was lovely talking to you though Ms. Doctor."

"Likewise. I really enjoyed it as well."

"If you ever need any advice or time to talk about yourself and Ms. Oswald, just ask for me and if I'm not too busy, we'll have another chat." Albert let her know with a smile.

"I'd like that, thank you." the Doctor said, returning the smile.

"Auf Wiedersehen for now, Ms. Doctor." Albert said as he made his way back towards Victoria and his' bedroom. The Doctor stood there alone and took up a similar position to what she had found him doing. She just needed a few minutes by herself to think. She'd meet back up with Clara in a little while.

Whatever the Echors were doing and stopping them wasn't the main mission to come out of this trip. She had wished it was, it would be a lot less complicated. Just taking down the bad guys and saving the day. But no, she had to go and fall in love. She should have known it was coming. Her separation from Clara was only prolonging the inevitable at this point. When everything here was finished, she and her Impossible Girl would have to discuss what is next for them. She hated discussing emotions but these ones were too strong to ignore. How would the Tardis react to it? How would the Fam react to it? She didn't have those answers and she doubted she'd get them anytime soon. She just had to take it, one day at a time.

* * *

The sun stood tall in the sky to serve as a allowance for this trip to be able to happen. Thankfully, no bad weather had been occurring at any point today so the tour was given the ok. The palace remained silent in the absence of its most famous inhabitant as servants worked diligently to make sure the place was sufficiently ready for her return. And where was she? In a carriage fit for four, a promise made the other day now being kept fully.

Victoria sat alongside her loving husband, their hands intertwined as they faced the reasons for this tour in the first place. Clara had been staring out of the window, her face drawn in awe as she took in the beautiful sights her eyes had found itself pursuing. Joan's eyes were concentrated on their own beautiful sight, as she took in the radiant beauty of her friend. The two had hardly seemed to notice they were not alone in this carriage. so engrossed in each other's activities they were. It took a cleared throat from Victoria to break Clara's concentration and in turn Joan's as they faced the Queen.

"Seems like you're enjoying the view of our country Clara." Victoria said, making note of Clara's taking in of the sights.

"Yes, very much so. I'd heard so much about it but I never thought I'd get to see it like this." Clara admitted. Centuries of travelling still never took away the joy and awe of seeing these places she had learned about in history classes up close and personal and being able to experience it live.

"I'm glad you love it so much. Your joy at seeing the Crystal Palace was quite heartwarming to see, knowing how much work I put into it." Albert remarked towards her.

"You have absolutely no idea how ragged and tired he made himself during the planning process. There was a time where he was so tired that I thought he'd....." Victoria struggled to finish before she felt a reassuring squeeze from Albert.

"But it was completed and the Great Exhibition was a success. That is what truly mattered. Trust me Gutes Fräuchen, I'm not going anywhere. You'd have to do a lot more to get me away from you. It's you and I until the end." Albert said which returned the shivers down the Doctor's spine from their earlier conversation. The Doctor enclosed her hand over Clara's who at once knew the Doctor's current struggles. She knew the history and had herself been in the company of historical figures who were taken too soon.

"You didn't seem as impressed Joan. Was it not what you expected?" Victoria inquired of her.

"I guess it just didn't hit me as much as it maybe should have." the Doctor fibbed as she shrugged her shoulders. That technically was the truth. What she neglected to mention was that it didn't hit because she had been there already in a past regeneration, but that information wasn't pertinent.

The carriage made its way through more stunning landscapes before it made its way back towards the cities and the urban population. Any dreams of making a quiet passage through the area were dashed as the loud noises of cheers greeted the quartet as they began to see crowds lining up to see the Monarch.

"Someone must have let something slip and made it known that we were coming." Clara remarked.

"....I may have made it known to certain people that the Queen was going to be passing through here on her way back to the palace." Albert conceded.

"Albert! This was meant to be a quiet tour for Joan and Clara." Victoria shouted as her temper rose because of his actions.

"Victoria, they would have found out regardless, Letting them know beforehand only makes it easier. You can help build your popularity here. An unscheduled visit from the Queen would surely make the people quite happy with you." Albert said, defending his actions.

Victoria wanted to stay mad at him but it was a good idea. She just was upset it was at the expense of Joan and Clara. "Are you two ok with this? We can drop you off somewhere and come back for you when this whole business is done with," she asked her two guests.

"Oh no, it's quite alright. I'd like to see exactly what it is for a Queen to greet her subjects in public." the Doctor said with a smile with Clara nodding in agreement.

"Well, if you two are ok with it, then onward we go. I want to meet my people." Victoria said with a more renewed confidence, now that Joan and Clara were on board. The carriage made its way towards the streets and was greeted by hundreds of adoring supporters, whose cheers warmed Victoria's heart. The Queen waved towards her subjects as the roar of the crowd increased upon seeing her recognition of them. Clara watched as waves of adoring men and women showed their appreciation for Vicky, wondering briefly how life would have been for her if she had been Victoria somehow, even if she was her in a way.

As the carriage came to a complete stop for Victoria to properly greet the people, Clara's keen eyes noted one person who wasn't cheering at all. He wasn't even paying attention. He was looking down at something. She couldn't make it out at first but when she did, her senses were heightened immediately. The man had a gun and was aiming right for Victoria, his finger wrapped around the trigger. She had to do this as quick as possible.

"Get down!" Clara shouted as she pulled Victoria down as the other two inhabitants of the carriage got down as well upon hearing her instructions. The man was only able to get off one shot which went wayward before the crowd panicked and began running all over, allowing the man to be obscured. Clara then instinctively jumped out of the carriage and went after him, not wanting him to get away, in case it was another Echor.

"Clara, wait!" the Doctor said as she jumped out soon after, not wanting her to go off and do this on her own. The pair shifted through the crowds, pushing and shoving their way through, trying to keep an eye on the man. They were able to keep pace with him when all three were out of the crowds. The man upon looking back and seeing his attackers, was about to fire another shot when he ran into someone and fell to the floor with him. The shooter was able to collect his bearings and stood with the confused innocent and pointed the gun to his head, the Doctor and Clara warily standing in front of him not wanting to get the hostage killed. The man with the gun all of a sudden turned away and with a loud groan, turned back towards the pair with green eyes, an Echor.

"Calm down. This man doesn't have to get hurt. Let him go and we can speak about this. I know about you and your planet and how you don't have a home." the Doctor said calmly.

The Echor bristled a bit at that remark, which let Clara and the Doctor know the information was true. "What does that have to do with anything?" he said angrily towards the Timelord.

"What is your name?" the Doctor continued calmly. She wanted to find out as much as possible to see if she can make this easier for them.

"......Rotalek." the Echor said after much deliberation.

"Rotalek. That's a nice name." the Doctor said with genuine intent.

"Thank you," he responded. Now he was being calmer with her. They were getting somewhere.

"Do you have any family Rotalek? Wife, husband, kids?" the Doctor inquired, now was the big one.

"I.....I have a wife and daughter, Aleah and Shayera." he said stuttering as tears began welling up in his eyes.

"They sound lovely."

"They are, I love them more than anything else in my life."

"Now think about this now, do you really think they'd want you do this? To be a murderer and try and kill the Queen or this man here?" the Doctor questioned towards him.

The Echor's expression changed to one of worry and pain. "You don't understand. We've been traveling for so long. We've been so hungry, in so much pain and hurt. Believe me, this isn't something we want to do but we had no other place to go. I'm so sorry but I can't let you stop me. " the Echor said on the verge of tears. He closed his eyes and before the Doctor or Clara could intervene, he pulled the trigger, ending the innocent's man's existence and running away quicker than the Doctor and Clara could keep up with.

Clara rushed over to the fallen man in some false hope of survival but her head shake towards the Doctor confirmed the man had indeed died. The Doctor paced up and down before facing a wall and punching it in frustration, screaming in anger. Clara went over to her quickly, her arms wrapping around her as she tried to calm her down. "Hey hey hey! You couldn't stop it. You tried your best."

"My best wasn't good enough was it though?!" the Doctor shouted as she shrugged off Clara's hold. She then leant on the wall and slid down, sitting down, her head in her hands. "I failed another one. His life was in my hands and I let him down." she continued as tears began to fall down her face.

Clara sat alongside her and put her arm around her in comfort, leaning the Doctor's head across her shoulder. "It's done. I'm sorry but it's done and it happened. What you can do now is make sure no more innocent lives are lost."

"They're gonna pay for this. I'll make sure of it. They won't get away with this." the Doctor said darkly, which shocked Clara.

"No, don't do that. This is not about revenge. That isn't you. That isn't the Doctor I know." Clara said, trying to get her back to her senses.

The Doctor's expression quickly shifted as she turned towards Clara, instant regret coming upon her face. "I...I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. " she said as the tears continued filling up her eyes.

"I understand. I forgive you. You just can't let the pain overcome you. You need to fight it and keep hoping. That's the best thing we can do in a situation like this." Clara said comforting her and wiping a few tears from her face.

"...When did you become so wise?" the Doctor asked with a sad smile.

"When I found out what it was like to be you," Clara answered, remembering her own struggles with this in her travels with Ashildr and then on her own, "come on, let's find some help for him. We need to check on Victoria and get back to the Tardis and figure out what to do next."

"Ok." the Doctor said nodding as she and Clara got up and went to look for someone to inform about the body before then making their way back to their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Doctor. You really feel so bad for her. 
> 
> I hadn't intended for this chapter to be this serious but I needed to add some stakes to the situation and it turned into this. I'd like to say it's gonna get fluffier sooner rather than later but the danger is only just beginning for our Mad Woman with a Box and her Impossible Girl.....


	7. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Clara have their differences due to Clara's actions earlier on but when things seem like they will be reconciled, an innocuous comment turns into a frightening possibility.

One would expect someone after such a traumatic experience to be in the arms of a loved one or perhaps intensely worried but Queen Victoria was not a normal person, in so many ways. The Doctor and Clara eventually returned to the palace to find Victoria sitting on her chair in a lounge with Albert, simply having a drink.

"Well, for someone who's just been shot at, you're looking quite comfortable." the Doctor remarked, curious.

"Well, when you've been shot at six times previously, you tend to obtain some kind of tolerance to this kind of thing, " Victoria said as she set down her drink on a nearby table, "evidently I'm quite fine at this point, yet my sources tell me you were quite the opposite."

The Doctor's eyes briefly flashed what seemed to be a great deal of pain but it was over so fast that Victoria and Albert wondered if they had simply made it up. "Just some sympathy for the fallen man Victoria. Nothing more, nothing less."

Albert's gaze turned over to Clara now, his eyes intrigued and asking for knowledge. "I suppose thanks are in order for you Ms. Oswald due to your quick timing and helping Victoria down and spotting the shooter. However, your chase towards him remains quite a mystery to me. Why did you do it?"

"Just an extreme bout of instinct over thought I believe, Albert," Clara said as she gave back her best gaze to match the German, "I saw someone trying to attack my friend and so I went into protection mode and chased after him."

"Her courage was quite admirable, if albeit incredibly shortsighted." the Doctor said, a stern stare fixated on Clara. Make no mistake about it, as soon as they were in private, they'd have a talk about that.

"I did what I had to do and as you can see, I am quite fine after all of it," Clara said giving a twirl and showing how fine she was, "my travels have made me quite....accustomed to events like this. I try not to make habit of it but it happens from time to time."

"Still, no one is exempted from the possibility of death," the Doctor said, taking a long sip of tea given to her from a nearby servant, "actions have consequences and better contacts should have been made, warnings should be put in place."

"But when one has certain gifts in place that allow them the opportunity to try and prevent any more significant damage, should one not use it to their advantage?" Clara asked rhetorically, but the Doctor knew that the question was raised towards her, a reminder of Clara's immortality.

"Recklessness does not go hand in hand with that however. Caution, meticulousness and apprehension are the primary options always when approaching a situation like that. Instinct is not the first thing that should come to mind, " the Doctor said, answering back to Clara's question, her temper beginning to raise.

"But when one is taught and has learned that kindness should always be exhibited as much as possible, should one not always attempt to show it when they can?" Clara fired back, her temper raising as well.

"Kindness does not mean you put your damn life on the line when it was completely unnecessary!" the Doctor shouted, the first one out of the two to break this façade of a generalist argument. They both knew it was about each other.

Clara turned fully towards the Doctor, her gaze previously flickering between the royal couple and her best friend, her attention now completely on the Timelord. Her eyes showed a fire and a passion that in any other moment the Doctor would find admirable. "I told you from the beginning on this. This is not like it was in the old days where you put me aside and tried to coddle me and protect me. I'm like you now and whether you like it or not, I have an ability just like yours that allows me to do certain things. For the hundredth time, stop bloody fussing over me."

"Never. I'll never do that and you know it so this silly game of you trying to assume that some big speech will get me to stop is fruitless." the Doctor fired back, her eyes matching the same passion as the two of them locked eyes intensely.

"Then you better find someone else to do this damn job with because it's obvious we are on two completely different islands over this." Clara said, tears beginning to sting at her eyes in frustration.

"Enough! Both of you!" Victoria interrupted, her patience completely wearing thin after watching that tennis match of an argument, "you two need to cool off, now!"

"But Victoria..." Clara tried to question.

"No buts! Whatever in the world this argument is about, it has no place for being in the presence of the Queen and if it is driving you to tears, it is quite obvious it has reached a dangerous point in it . So I am telling you two to go your separate ways and cool off, now!"

"Victoria please..." the Doctor tried this time to bargain.

"Now! That is an order, not from Victoria but her Royal Highness so you better hope it is obeyed." Victoria finished, her anger beginning to subside.

The Doctor and Clara looked at each other in shock over the Queen's outburst, Clara wondering if that was what she had been like parting fights between students. There was one last look between them of possible apology but they both looked away almost as fast. The two kept an amicable distance from each other and walked out the room, going in different directions, adhering to Victoria's order. Vicky rubbed her head in an attempt to quell the small headache she got by getting so angry, when she felt Albert's hand wrap around hers, giving it a kiss.

"That was quite something my love. I haven't seen you that angry in a while." Albert remarked.

"Well, I had to do something or that argument could have gotten worse. It sounded like Clara wanted to leave her." Victoria said, her hand rubbing Albert's.

"People who share love between each other have arguments all the time. No one has the perfect relationship, not even us. We have had our fair share of arguments." Albert reassured her, "I don't believe either want to leave each other, they love each other too much."

"I guess, but you can never be too sure."

"Give them time, Gutes Fräuchen. You did do the right thing, regardless of whether it was out of an unnecessary apprehension or not," Albert said to her, his tone one of comfort, "they will find each other eventually and they will sort out their differences in a less heated way."

"I do hope you're right Albert."

"I'm always right about these things, matters of the heart." Albert said, a small grin coming across his face.

"Really? I recall quite a few times where that assertion could have been challenged. " Victoria fought back with a cheeky smile.

"Well..... I never said I was perfect at it." Albert said, laughing.

"Oh shut up." Victoria said as the two found themselves laughing and sharing a kiss and embrace, finding their own happiness in what seemed to be a dreary and tense moment previously.

* * *

Clara lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling, her head finally beginning to clear after the big bust up she and the Doctor had earlier on in the day. She knew it was coming, the Doctor probably knew as well. They had had this sort of argument so many times now, it always resulting in the same thing. Neither backing down with their assertions. Her being immortal and the Doctor being a woman didn't change that.

Both knew exactly what either woman's stance were but they never came to a full compromise on it. There were empty promises and awkward understandings but there was never a complete end to their problem. Earlier today was no different. She did have to admit, the whole thing did hurt her. Their first fight since they split apart from each other, it was never gonna be a day at the picnic but now the worst was over, at least she hoped.

Clara's head turned as she heard the knock on the door, her senses letting her know immediately who it was. The chat after the argument was never an easy thing and she expected no different from this one.  
"Come in." Clara said loudly for the person outside to hear and heed her instruction. The door creaked open to reveal a slightly dour Doctor, whose face was not the essence of happiness she'd seen the day before.

"Hi." the Doctor said with a wave, it not being as cheerful as she would have liked. She quietly closed the door behind her and stood in front of Clara, arms behind her back like a soldier.

"Hi yourself." Clara responded. She could immediately tell by the Doctor's stiffness that she had something to tell her and it wasn't something she was either accustomed to, or comfortable with.

The Doctor fiddled with her hands out of Clara's view, her nervousness at the situation manifesting in her fiddling. She gulped as Clara's eyes locked onto hers, that not being a helpful thing for her. She took a few deep breaths and she released the thoughts from her brain to her mouth.  
"Umm....I just came to tell you that...I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier. It was inappropriate and I should have understood your side more."

"Hey no. You don't need to apologize. I understand exactly why you acted the way you did. I just...wanted you to trust me more. That's all." Clara replied. She noticed the Doctor stiffened a bit when she spoke about trusting her more. She figured that that might play a part in their conversation.

"I want to, honestly. But I can't stop worrying something is gonna happen to you. For all the times you saved my lives, the one time you needed me the most, I failed you. I know you've forgiven me and told me you blame yourself but...I had a duty of care and I let you down. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself for that." the Doctor said, her eyes beginning to well up.

Clara patted the bed and told the Doctor to come sit with her. The Timelord hesitated at first but then moved her way towards the bed. She sat next to Clara who maneuvered the Doctor's head onto her shoulder to lean on and put her arm around her, rubbing the Timelord's arm to comfort her.

"Look, we both know I'm not gonna budge on my beliefs on what happened with the Raven so I won't go there. But what I will say is that, I get it. I get why you're scared when I do stuff like that and you have every right to be. But if we're gonna fight these Echors, you're gonna have to trust me. I know it's hard. Goodness knows I worried that you'd get hurt and regenerate again so many times but I had to swallow those fears and just enjoy the ride with you. We saw what they are capable off and how they are. They seem scared and desperate and they are willing to kill anyone in order to achieve what they set out to do. As much as I appreciate the concern, you and I both know you cannot stop them if you're focused on my well-being and your head's not totally in it. I know it seems too good to be true but based on what you said, I'm immortal so as hard as it may feel, you're gonna need to trust in me and let me work together with you."

After a few minutes of taking Clara's message in, the Doctor raised her head off Clara's shoulder and sat upright.  
"........I just......don't wanna lose you again. We don't know what kind of other weaponry they have. You are immortal to a certain extent, like me. With the right weapon used, regeneration can be halted and the body won't repair. I can't take that risk with you."

"Well, we'll never know unless we do it will we? Maybe they don't have those kind of weapons. Maybe they hardly have weapons at all. We won't know until we go see," Clara said as she looked at the Doctor, "trust is key. Trust in each other and trust in our ability to stop them. Five centuries apart is a long time but we've done this so many times it's honestly like riding a bike. Plus, you trusted me when you needed help dancing the Waltz." she said with a smile as she saw the Doctor's cheeks flush.

"Clara, that's different. That wasn't quite saving the world from shape shifting creatures." the Doctor tried to say sternly but was betrayed by a smile dancing on her face.

"Yet the principle remains the same, trust," Clara looked at the Doctor directly in her eyes again, the Timelord finding it easier to meet them this time, "now, are we ok? Can we get on and save the world like we always do?" Clara said with a smile. The Doctor's nod let her know everything was alright, for now at least.

"So....what are we doing after we beat them?" the Doctor asked, with a renewed interest and curiosity.

Clara shook her head and laughed. "Don't you think we should worry about beating them first?"

"Now that we're on the same page, I can't see them stopping us." the Doctor said with a soft smile directed towards her friend which Clara returned in recognition of her compliment.

"....Wellll, I was thinking maybe a trip to Paris in the 1920s. That could be fun." Clara suggested.

"Yeah, I like that. I was also thinking maybe we could head home, on Gallifrey. Maybe look for some old friends that I didn't get a chance to see last time because of...you know what." the Doctor said cheerily.

Clara's smile and upbeat feeling dissipated quickly with the Doctor's last statement. She wondered if she heard what she actually heard. It couldn't be that. She must be imagining it. "Can you repeat what you said? I swore I heard you mention going to Gallifrey."

"I did. I know that last time stuff went really bad. But I think if we go back and head in the right direction, we can avoid the General and meet up with Romana or even Leela! You'll love Leela. She might be a bit rash at first but once you get to know her, she's so lovely." the Doctor said, seemingly completely oblivious to the words coming out of her mouth.

Clara was getting confused now and a little scared. The Doctor has in the past locked up and hid her true feelings, trying to put on a brave face for her. But this was something completely different. This was her utterly ignoring the problem with Gallifrey, like a denial, which was odd seeing as she talked to her about it when they reunited. "Doctor, are you ok?"

The Doctor's face pushed past excitement and into worry. That's not a question you ever wanna hear someone so close to you say. "Yeah, I'm ok. What's wrong. Tell me." the Doctor responded, the worry crawling into her voice. She edged closer to Clara who backed away from her, her best friend's face beginning to look troubled.

"Doctor.....you know Gallifrey's gone right. It..it got..destroyed remember? We talked about this." Clara said, hoping this would trigger some kind of return to the Doctor's proper mental state and have her give up this charade she hoped she was putting on.

"Ohhhh. I understand now," the Doctor said as she came up to Clara and put her arms on her shoulders to comfort her, "....Gallifrey wasn't actually destroyed. We saved it. Remember?"

Clara drew back instantly, her back against a wall, her breaths beginning to quicken and increase in number. She stared in the Doctor's eyes the whole time she spoke to her. There was nothing hidden, nothing behind the eyes. She knew the Doctor for so long and she knew exactly when the Timelord didn't believe what she said. There was 100 percent belief and sincerity behind her words which only meant one thing.

"Who are you and what have you done with the Doctor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Well Well....


	8. Clara Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced against an unexpected enemy, Clara has to find a way to defeat them and then find the Doctor and save her, not without some help along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter so far so get ready for it. You'll soon find out why it is and hopefully enjoy it as well.
> 
> [This may be a beneficial watch before you start reading, to get you in the mood for what you're gonna see.](https://youtu.be/_SyWyk1jh9c)

Clara stood against the wall in terror, if her heart was working again, it would have been beating something fierce. A person who had been working at the Palace these past few days would have been very confused. Were these not the two guests of the Queen who looked very in love at one point? Why would Clara be afraid of Joan? But that is the hidden reasoning to everyone, in Clara's mind, that wasn't and couldn't be Joan or rather The Doctor. Clara heeded one more warning as this faux Doctor stepped forward. "Stay back!" she shouted as a way to ward off this potential imposter.

The Doctor looked quite hurt briefly before something on her arm began lighting up, like a flash of blue. Soon it turned into what looked like streaks of blue lighting all over her arm and as she collapsed at the side of the bed, screaming in pain. Clara instinctively wanted to go to her side and help her, her ever present urge to save the Doctor and her general caring attitude almost overwhelming her, but she stopped herself. The blonde haired woman then rose up from the floor with a dangerous smirk on her face and a darkness in her eyes which proved to unsettle Clara further.

"Are you ok?" Clara asked out of genuine concern for the woman.

"Never better. Haven't felt like myself in ages."

"Who are you?" Clara asked, intrigued by the blonde's seemingly renewed sense of purpose.

"Well, for starters, I am not the Doctor, nor will I ever want to be," the blonde woman said with a disgust in her voice upon saying the name of Clara's best friend, "I am Alara."

".....Echor?" Clara asked, throwing out her first assumption.

"Ah, she's smart as well as pretty," Alara said with a smirk, "yes, I am indeed an Echor."

"Ok. Good, glad to know." Clara said, as her attempts to keep her blush down were prevented by its overpowering nature.

"What? Did you think your precious Doctor was the only one of the pair of us who thought you were pretty? Allow me to have some taste. " Alara said jokingly, which unsurprisingly did not improve Clara's mood in the slightest.

"What do you mean the pair of you? Where is the Doctor?" Clara questioned, her confidence coming back to her a bit more.

Alara seemed to mull over the question in a mocking way before going up close to Clara's face and saying to her, "Shan't tell you where." before backing away smirking.

Clara should have realized that. She mentally kicked herself for assuming the Echor would just tell her where the Doctor was. However, she did notice Alara bypassed one of her two questions. "You still didn't answer my question about what you meant by the pair of you."

"I didn't. Did I? Well, you're not gonna be able to use or even remember this in a few hours, if that. So why not?" Alara said as she sat down on the bed and patted it like Clara did not more than a half hour earlier. Clara did not budge from her spot.

"It wasn't easy. First we had to capture your love sick Doctor and we took her back to our labs. Now we can transform at will but it's completely in voice and body only. Everything else is guesswork and picking up cues from the person but your Doctor was something special. We had to hook her up to a specific machine. Now the process can be quite dangerous but we thought it was worth it. We scanned her at the dinner party and found out a lot about her."

"Wait, you were there?"

"Well, not me in particular, but an operative of ours yes. We took her right as she left you that night. You see, after discovering your Doctor's abilities and skills, we decided she could be a very valuable asset to us. We chose her to be the killer of the Queen and we needed her to be in the same room as her. So we would link her brain to one of our people, giving the Doctor as much control as we could in order to make sure she was under no suspicion of what was happening. Then we would put our operative undercover, because what's a better undercover agent, than one who thinks they are the real deal? The process was very painful and only the strongest can go through it. especially with a brain as powerful as hers. But yours truly stepped up to the task and did it." Alara explained with a bow at the end.

"Why go through all that though? Why not send a normal Echor and get them to do it instead? Why go through all this trouble?" Clara questioned, confused at all of what they were going though for this.

"You. Yeah, you, don't look so surprised. It doesn't take a genius to see how attached you two are to each other and our scans on her brain said as much. So we knew that you would immediately figure the operative out, so drastic measures were needed. So as much as it hurt me to go through, it was mostly your Doctor who was in charge of the shared brains with our scientists making sure she didn't gain too much control over both bodies. I almost got caught out before as well. My natural rage briefly overpowered her when she wanted revenge against that shooter."

"Wait a minute. Why send another guy in if you planned this long game of a plot against the Queen?" Clara asked, that part of the situation being unclear.

"Rotalek, yes. Emotional fool. He almost ruined it for us. He has been punished and his rank stripped and been placed in a job that even he couldn't mess up. Now, it seems that this Gallifrey place is something important as I appeared to get it wrong. There was no knowledge of it being destroyed. Just some big complicated event I have no interest in trying to figure out."

Clara smiled. The Doctor found a way to get one over on them somehow. That gave her a much needed boost of confidence. Now she just needed to find her, she had faith that she was still alive wherever they were holding her. "So where does that leave me?"

"Well, amazingly so, you figured out my little secret so I can't let you out of here alive now. I was already going to kill you but now you know too much, so I definitely need you to go away." Alara said darkly, with a smile.

Before Clara could say another word in protest, she found herself against the wall with Alara's hands around her throat. Clara tried to resist the grip of hers but she found herself completely unable to. The hands would not budge, her assuming this was the work of that strength she saw in the report. She tried to strike at her in any way she could but the Echor registered none of it. As she saw the smile on Alara's face grow, she could feel her breath becoming lesser and lesser. She wanted to keep fighting but then remembered her and the Doctor's conversation on the Tardis and her past experiences. It had only happened to her once before and it was a guess at best as she woke up in a hospital after but she trusted the process.

She then stopped fighting, letting the stronger opponent choke her out. She was losing consciousness fast but all she could think of was her beloved best friend as she found herself slipping deeper and deeper until her body let her know it was time to let go and she did so, slumping on the floor. Her body lost the warmth it had contained a few seconds earlier, much to the delight of Alara.

"Right, now that that's over with, I need to get the body away. I'll need to get in a disposal team in here eventually. I'll put her in the Tardis first." Alara said as she took the key out from her shoe (the silly fool actually put the key to her most valuable weapon in her shoe, she thought) and she began unlocking the Tardis doors. Now one would expect when you choke someone out for them to stay dead and most of the time they'd be right, but this was an special case by an impossible person.

Had Alara known much about Clara or anything about her to that matter, she would have been unsurprised and even expecting to see yellow sparks form around the throat of the dark haired woman. But there was nothing to indicate she was anything but some normal Earth girl the Doctor travelled with at one point. But the Echors failed to realize that the Timelords have this neat trick of blocking certain memories when being interrogated, removing them from view when needed. Something Alara didn't know about.

As she finally unlocked the door, she could hear someone else in the room and assumed it to be a worker. As she turned around slowly, hoping to at least try and have some kind of explanation to prevent a death that she didn't need, she felt a sudden and sharp strike against her face which knocked her backwards. She had been punched. As she steadied her balance and looked up to see her attacker, her eyes widened massively as her brain struggled to comprehend what it was currently seeing. She saw her attacker reach for a vase but the punch disoriented her enough to the point where she couldn't get up fast enough to intercept her. The last thing she saw and felt before unconsciousness was the vase being thrown directly at her head and a large pain in her head and a liquid dripping down, which she assumed to be blood.

Stood over her was the triumphant body of one Clara Oswald, part-time time traveller, full-time immortal. She knelt down over Alara and gave an satisfactory smirk at the unconscious body of the woman who helped kidnap her best friend and tried to kill her. "Should have done your homework. It takes a lot more to get rid of me." Clara then thought of her next task. She needed to get her imprisoned and taken care of. She had no idea of how long Echor unconsciousness lasted and she had no intention to find out. She locked the Tardis doors back, took out the key and put it around her own neck and ran out of the room, locking that door as well, going towards the one person she hoped would believe her enough to accomplish her task.

* * *

Victoria was currently in the music room playing her piano. She would often find herself here in an attempt to relax and comfort herself. After the third attempt on her life, she found this to be the comfort she needed to take her mind off such dreadful things. She had almost finished playing this new piece she had come up with recently when she heard the door open and close behind her, the doer of this action revealed to be one disheveled and panting Clara Oswald.

"Ah Clara, what a delightful surprise. What brings you to my room?" Victoria asked as she greeted her friend.

"Victoria, I need you to come with me, back to my room. It's something to do with the Doc...Joan." Clara said breathlessly.

Victoria listened to Clara's words and saw her appearance and put two and two together. "Well, I'm glad you two have certainly found a way to....reconnect. " she said with a smirk. Some couples find certain ways to forgive each other after fights, she and Albert had done it before.

"What? What are you talking ab,,,?" Clara began to ask as she took in her state, "No, we did not!" Clara knew herself and her echo all too well, she would have come to the same conclusion.

"Hey, whatever you two do in the privacy of either of your bedrooms is not for me to inspect." Victoria said with her smirk maintained, as she saw Clara blush.

You.....I.....she....Ugh. Come on!" Clara stuttered as she simply took the Queen's hand and ran with her back to the bedroom. As they arrived at the door and Clara began to unlock it, Victoria teased her further.

"I would be more than glad to talk to you two but maybe I should wait a little while for you two to be more prepared. " Victoria said as she entered the room with Clara and she was taken aback by what she saw. Joan was slumped onto the bed, a small cut on her forehead as she was passed out. Victoria's face was aghast as she turned to Clara for an explanation.

"I know what it looks like but that's not Joan. It just looks like her." Clara said as she went to unlock the Tardis doors.

"Did....did you do this?" Vicky asked. confused by what was currently going on.

"Yes, but for a very good reason." Clara said as she finally got the doors unlocked.

"That reason better be something convincing or I will have you arrested. What do you mean she looks like Joan but isn't her?" Victoria questioned, wanting answers and now.

"She's a shape shifting alien." Clara said, outright telling her the truth, despite how absurd it sounded.

"An alien, you mean from a different country. And what do mean by...shape...shifting?"

"No, I mean an alien as in not from this planet. Shapeshifting means they can change their appearance."

"You're not making any sense! Speak properly. Do not speak to me of fantasy things." Victoria said, at her wits end.

Clara sighed. She knew what she had to do now to get her to believe her. She hadn't gone through this in a while so it would at least be fun to see her reaction. "You want to find out what's going on? You and I need to go inside that box then." she said pointing to the Tardis.

"What box? Why are you pointing at your wardrobe?" Victoria asked. Clara must believe her to be a crazy woman. Why do they need to go inside a wardrobe?

"I'm not really in the mood to explain it. Just follow me inside." Clara said as she walked into the Tardis and snapped her fingers, letting the Tardis know it was time to come back on.

"Not in the mood?! You dare walk away from me when I'm asking you a question? I am the Queen of England. I shall not be ignored. Who do you think you are to possibly do something like.........that?" Victoria said as she instinctively entered the wardrobe and her eyes were as wide as saucers as she realized that she wasn't in the bedroom anymore.

What greeted her was a large room, bigger than the bedroom by a wide margin, bathed in a golden and blue hue. It was filled these odd shapes all over the place which formed all sorts of different patterns. There was this weird thing in the middle which she could not for the life of her believe existed. It was some mechanical instrument filled with all sorts of machinery she did not recognize at all. It was surrounded by these giant wooden columns that were gold in color which shaded the instrument in the middle of the room. There were several benched places around the room to sit on as well, the only normal thing she recognized. She looked and saw the same shapes on what she hoped were walls as it formed some kind of globe figure as its ceiling. She heard someone clear their throat to get her attention behind her. She turned around and saw Clara standing there with two cups of tea in her hand and a huge grin on her face.

"It's called the Tardis. It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It can also travel anywhere in time and space. And it belongs to a woman called the Doctor who looks exactly like that person out there. Now do you believe me?" Clara asked with a smirk as she saw Victoria's head slowly but surely come down and start nodding as she kept looking around the interior. Clara went to the console screen and selected the phone call option. The controls were a bit different to her own Tardis but she found herself being able to figure it out. She looked through the list of names and tried to find who she was looking for, seeing some interesting names along the way, ones she would take note of (she did mean to get back in touch with Jane). She found it quickly and called the owner of the number, hoping either one or both of them would pick up.

* * *

Life post UNIT was never gonna be the most fulfilling for the members of the organization. If you asked some people, they'd thought they end up leaving the organization in a blaze of glory where they would earn some kind of medal of valor for their services. Yet, it was a much more simple affair. A simple speech about suspended funding and a temporary goodbye was all that was given. Some handled the lack of UNIT in their life better than others while some went stir crazy. But for two of UNIT's most noteworthy members, life after was an interesting challenge that they wanted to face head on.

Petronella Osgood and her sister Bonnie found themselves quite enjoying the quieter version of their lives. Petronella had begun writing a series of Young Adult books based on her life (with fictional names and locations to prevent any legal problems) while Bonnie had found herself attached to playing video games and had even recently started streaming online as a way to keep herself active. So on this lazy Sunday afternoon, they hadn't expected any kind of strenuous activity outside of choosing what to order for dinner. Petronella was doing rewrites on her latest book while Bonnie was waiting for the latest version of Call Of Duty to download (she was ever so fond of the war games. Old habits she assumed) when Petronella got a phone call. It was not a number she recognized but it did seem vaguely familiar.

"Hello? This is Petronella Osgood speaking." she answered.

"Osgood? Oh you have no idea how glad I am to hear your voice. I really need your help." Clara said as Victoria wondered why she was speaking into that rectangular object.

Working in a profession that she did and idolizing a man that she had, Petronella was accustomed to rather strange occurrences. But after having not taken part in any UNIT related activities in a while and not having spoken to this person for even longer (for good reason) she found herself a bit perplexed at what she just heard. "Clara? Is that you? It can't be. Who is this? " she asked quite confused.

"Yes it's me Osgood. Now listen, I need your..."

"Prove it."

Clara sighed and turned on the video option for the call which promoted Petronella to do the same. Now she had her proof, she had to hope that Osgood would believe her instantly and not say the D word out loud.....

"But but, you're meant to be dead!" Petronella shouted, quite shocked at what her eyes were showing her.

"Dead?!" Victoria questioned. In addition to her growing confusion by this woman appearing on this rectangular thing, she now found out that Clara was meant to be dead.

"Yeah, I might have died a long time ago but I'm back now, right as rain. It was stuff to do with the Timelords. Don't ask." Clara explained to the two women concerned with her ability to be here despite having died previously.

"Who was that you were speaking to?" Petronella asked, wondering if she was maybe with the Doctor who she hadn't heard from in quite a while.

"No one important, don't worry." Clara said, internally kicking herself as she immediately realized the error of her statement.

"No one important?! I am Queen Victoria, sovereign of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. I am as important as it gets." Victoria said, taking great offence to that as she came into frame.

"Queen Victor....hang on. Why does she look identical to you?" Osgood asked next. This was another question that Clara dreaded coming up.

"What? I don't know what you are looking at madam but we do not look anything alike." Victoria said with a laugh.

"Yeah....yeah we do." Clara said as she turned off the screen for a second and used it as a impromptu mirror.

"But...but...." Victoria stuttered out as she took in the identical nature of the two, "how did I never notice this?"

"Science proved that we can't recognise ourselves externally. Just in photos or paintings or mirrors... it's a... thing, apparently, so I guess... yeah. And your hair is different." Clara said with some relief. She was glad that that was out of the way at least.

"I think I need a sit down." Victoria said as her head began spinning.

"Help yourself, " Clara said as she turned back on the screen and Victoria sat on a nearby bench to contemplate exactly what the hell was going on, "right then Osgood, back to it. I need to ask you about something."

"I'm not at the office right now but I'll help anyway I can. What do you need?"

"I need to know any kind of weakness for a creature called the Echor. I believe you might have some knowledge on it." Clara asked, hoping that she knew what she was talking about.

"I'm sorry what? What's an Echor? I've gone through the creature files so many times but I've never seen that one." Osgood said, a bit perplexed.

"It wouldn't be in the files. The Doctor has never encountered this alien." Clara said to her.

"Where is he by the way?"

"Sh..He is currently captured by said creature right now which is why I really need your help." Clara said with a correction. Telling her the that the Doctor was now a woman wasn't the best thing to do right now.

"Oh my God. Ok then, I'll try and search as many places as I can but I really don't think I've heard of an Echor before." Osgood said with a bit of urgency.  
Her attention had been so transfixed on Clara and then trying to help the Doctor that she hadn't realized Bonnie was walking by her and overheard her. Bonnie's ears perked up immeadiately. She thought she heard her say Echor but she wasn't sure. But she had to make sure. That wasn't something you just mentioned for a Zygon.

"Did you just say Echor?" Bonnie asked, very interested in whatever her sister was speaking about.

"Yeah...I'm helping Clara with it... Hey!" Osgood attempted to say as the phone was snatched from her hands.

"Clara, whatever you do, do not engage them." Bonnie demanded, seemingly not wondering about Clara suddenly not being dead.

"Too late. I already fought off one and the Doctor's been captured and taken to their labs."

"Ok....so that's an issue." Bonnie said as she scratched her head. The one thing she thought was a useless war story from the past told to her by her grandfather was now something quite real.

"I just need to know a weakness for them. That's all." Clara asked. She would find out why Bonnie knew about them some other time.

Bonnie racked her brain for something. She must have heard her grandad say something when he was mentioning the Echors. Some distant memory then came flowing back to her and she just felt that need to say it. "Hydrogen, Oxygen and Carbon Dioxide. That chemical mixture dissolves them and kills them."

Clara began sulking. The one time she needed the Doctor to do chemistry, she didn't have her. She really should have paid attention to those classes he gave her. "I really don't know where to start with that to be honest. There must be something else to beat them." Bonnie was about to suggest something else when she was interrupted.

"Wait a minute. I've heard that chemical mixture before. Albert mentioned it to me when he had come back from some exhibition seeing it made. It's on the tip of my tongue. Oh my goodness. It's soft drinks! Like that brand, Schweppes. " Victoria said running over to Clara as she overheard a way to help.

"Soda. The way to beat the Echors is with soda?" Clara asked incredulously, It couldn't be that easy. Could it?

"Evidently, it does seem so. " Bonnie said, quite intrigued by what it turned out to be as well.

"She's right. I just searched it up." Osgood said as she came back into frame on the phone.

"......Right then, We just need to somehow find a large containment of soda. That should be fun." Clara said sarcastically, "thank you guys so much for the help. I'm gonna have to sign off now. Gonna need to work quickly on this,"

"It's no problem Clara. Just tell the Doctor we said hi when you get him back."

"I will. She'll be happy to know you two were able to help." Clara said closing off the connection with a smirk as she left the two of them in a bit of confusion as to why she said she. When she and the Doctor get out of this, they'll talk to them and tell them the whole story.

"So what now?" Victoria asked, interested in the next step.

"Now, you stay inside here while I try and find a way to get all this soda needed." Clara said to her.

"I'm not staying inside here. I want to help you." Victoria told her straight up.

"No, that's not gonna happen. You're much too important" Clara said with a stern look on her face.

"Please let me help you. It's the least I can do for you and the Doctor saving me."

"Absolutely not. That's final."

Victoria realized Clara wasn't gonna budge normally so she did what she had to do. She looked away from Clara before turning back to her with her eyes in a state very familiar to Clara and took her hands "Please. Just one chance."

Clara couldn't look away from it. Her eyes really did inflate. Now she knew the true power of it, it could even work on her, the originator. She had to give in. What was the worse that could happen? She did need help. "Fine... But we need to find Albert first. We can use his help."

"He should be in the study working on something. Let's hope we can convince him to help us." Victoria told her.

"I trust we will. He could hardly resist you sometimes, imagine the both of us going at him," Clara said laughing which Victoria joined her on, "alright, should be ready now. Let's go." Clara continued as she pulled a lever to start the Tardis after punching in the coordinates.

Victoria nodded and was about to go towards the door when she felt the room shake slightly and the sound of what she thought were gears turning began to envelope the room as the lights became more prominent. "Ummm, what's going on?" she asked, quite confused.

"I said let's go, but I didn't say we would walk there. Stay here. You're gonna love this part. " Clara said as she then felt the ship come to a complete stop, "Try it now."

Victoria then walked towards the door and opened it and found herself right outside the study. Her eyes opened wide as she realized that she wasn't in the bedroom anymore. Her incredulousness increased when she saw exactly where she had come out from. "But it's. Look at it, it's..." was all she could say as she then ran right around the box, trying to examine and figure out its impossible nature.

Clara could laugh to herself as she watched as Victoria passed by the doors as she kept making a revolution around the Tardis. Victoria came back inside looking bewildered as Clara fixated her with a smirk.. " Go on, say it. Most people do."

"It's smaller on the outside." Victoria declared as she seemingly fulfilled Clara's request.

"Ok, not heard that one before. Let's go." Clara said as she walked toward Victoria and took her hand as they both walked out the box, their plan to rescue the Doctor and stop the Echors, commencing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we go. Now you know why the title is what it is. All the years of travelling with Ashildr and on her own has upgraded her to the status of being her own version of the Doctor (or maybe even the Teacher....) She's got a Tardis, a companion and she's got a plan (hopefully)
> 
> Also, there's a reference to [Kissed Me Quite Insane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730724/chapters/13205497), a very fun AU story from UniverseOnHerShoulders. Let's see if you can find it. There's also another one coming in the future so look out for it....


	9. Lock and Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now imprisoned, the Doctor finds herself face to face with one of the brains of the operation and begins to find out exactly the Echors have planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna view her how you want, that's fine but I envisioned Clary as looking like Emilia Clarke. If you don't know what she looks like, [Here's a picture](https://d1w8cc2yygc27j.cloudfront.net/-6560903835925633951/-8299741820996973668.jpg) and [Here's a small video to get to know her voice.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z4F8FYN3LRk) If you already know her or see Clary your own way, feel free to ignore this. This is just for the uninitiated who want to see her how I envisioned her.

The Doctor woke up in a haze, her head throbbing like a drum being played in an orchestra. You'd think that over the past 14 regenerations she'd be accustomed to this pain but nope. It still hurt like hell every time. Her eyes immediately began to acclimatize to its surroundings. She wasn't in her bedroom for sure, the one in the Palace or the Tardis. But she was on a bed, so whoever was in charge of her here made sure she had that at least. The walls were painted seaweed green, dark and desolate. Whoever was in charge of decorating wasn't the biggest fan of bright colours it seems. She ran her hand on the wall and it felt strange. Nothing like she had felt on Earth, in any time. A lick on the wall confirmed it for her, it was not of Earth origin. So she probably wasn't on Earth or maybe she was. She concentrated and listened and felt the wall. There was a consistent tremor, but not big enough to be an earthquake and a small humming sound. She had to be on a ship. Now that she knew that, all was left was to find out exactly what room on the ship she was currently in.

Her quest was short lived as she turned away from the wall and saw the metallic bars of a cell. She was in prison, again. Brilliant, now she knew where she was, she now could make a plan to get out. She reached into her pockets to find...nothing. No sonic, nothing at all. She hated empty pockets. What was the point of installing pockets into her dress if they were empty? But she was able to spot it on what seemed to be some kind of alien desk. It was painted the same colour as the walls and it was scaly and looked rough to the touch. She was able to make out a person sitting by the desk who looked quite human. Her dark hair cascaded down her shoulders as she seemed to be inspecting her nails. The Doctor unfortunately couldn't make out her face. If she could get her attention and get her to give her the sonic, she could get out.

"Excuse me but would you be so kind as to hand me that device on that...desk you are sitting at? It is of urgent importance to me." the Doctor said in order to convince her and get her attention.

"Well...if I did that, you'd just escape and I don't think I really want that." the woman said with a touch of tease and arrogance to her voice. She turned around in her chair and faced the Doctor head on, leaving the Timelord quite perplexed.

"It's...it's you," the Doctor said in shock as she bore witness to what seemed to be her captor. It was Rebecca Silver, the woman who served her at the dinner party.

"Yes, it is indeed me. The woman who was decent enough to compliment you, and thanks for the compliment back. " Rebecca said as she flashed the Doctor a smile with a sharp row of teeth before it changed back into normal human ones.

"An Echor, I should have known. " the Doctor said, mentally kicking herself for not suspecting her soon enough.

"Yeah, you should have known. It was ever so easy to capture you as well. Oh, dearest Clara took your guard down didn't she? I bet you wish you had gotten that kiss now." Rebecca teased.

Upon hearing Clara's name, the Doctor got off the bed and rushed towards the bars, shaking it as she reached them. "Where is she?! What have you done with her?!"

"Oh she does get you excited doesn't she? How sweet. Well, if everything goes to plan, she should be joining you in that cell very soon. Felt that you would like a chance to cuddle her corpse one last time. Alara is just getting cleaned up and should be here with her in a few. " Rebecca said with a smirk and a small laugh as she watched the colour drain from the Doctor's face.

She couldn't be dead. Not here, not now. Not before she told her the truth. But there was something niggling at the back of the Doctor's mind. Something important, something she really needed to remember. She had just about got it when a familiar voice broke her thought pattern.

"Yeah, one small problem with that Clary." Alara said as she came into the room, empty handed.

"Where is Clara? You did kill her didn't you? "

"Here's the thing. I did. I saw the colour go from her body and felt her breath leave her but then I turn around after unlocking the Tardis and she's back up and she knocks me out. It was crazy. She must be some kind of ...."

"Immortal!" the Doctor said as she watched her identical twin directly in her face with a smile, "you can't kill what it isn't meant to be."

"Ah, look who's finally awake. Did you enjoy your time sharing you head with me?" Alara said as she walked up to the cell and locked eyes with the Doctor.

"So that's what that was. A mind share. That's why I can remember the past day or so with Clara but not physically feel anything. Fairplay to you, the last bloke who tried that with me learned that a Timelord's brain was nothing to be interfered with." the Doctor said with a measured tone.

"So what does that make me then?" Alara asked.

"Lucky." the Doctor answered back with a smirk.

"I am not lucky. I am the best there has been and no one will ever measure up to me and what I did." Alara said, almost shouting, her temper raising.

"Yet you with all your strength and agility, couldn't kill a small, weak, five foot one girl. You must be the laughing stock of the Echors right now." the Doctor said calmly, her smirk increasing into a smile.

Alara was about to strike the bars in anger when her hand was held back by Clary. "If you're gonna get rattled by her so easily, I suggest you head back to your quarters. If not, get yourself under control and make sure you don't attempt something stupid like that again. Understood?"

"But she..."

"Understood?"

"Yes Clary." Alara said as she went over to a nearby chair and sat down, folding her arms and crossing her legs in a sulk.

"Forgive her, she can get a bit emotional sometimes." Clary said as she turned her focus on the Doctor.

"Really? I wouldn't have noticed," the Doctor said, her words dripping with sarcasm, "so since your top woman can't kill her. What are you gonna do with Clara?"

"We'll....wait. "

"Wait?"

"Yes. It's quite obvious she's gonna try and come after you and when she does, we'll take her. No one is gonna possibly believe anything she says about shape shifting creatures so she'll be on her own. We won't need to waste any manpower and it becomes easy for us. When we capture her then, it's gonna be fun experimenting on her to take her immortality."

The Doctor tried to not let Clary's words phase her but she couldn't hid the bristling feeling it gave her, the flippant way in which she said it. So she tried to hide that by doing what she did best : being inquisitive. "What sort of a name is Clary? Alara sounds interesting enough but then you have Clary. What is it short for? Clarissa?"

"I see what you're trying to do and it won't work. I'm not as easily distracted." Clary said as the Doctor pouted due to her plan not working.

"Can you at least tell me what you plan to do with Victoria? I doubt you're trying to kill her for fun." the Doctor asked.

"It's quite simple really. We want a home."

"A home?"

"Yes. After the terrible destruction of our planet, we searched long and hard for a planet that shared our living conditions."

"So you selected Earth."

"It suited our people perfectly. "

"Yet I highly doubt based on your trying to kill the Queen and all, that this is gonna be a simple task." the Doctor said, pushing for an answer she knew was coming.

"No, it won't. We are fully aware that we won't be allowed to come here without a fight. So in order to make sure our plan comes to fruition, we intend to kill and replace all the relevant members of the Palace and then do the same when the Parliament meets next week. Then, a law will be passed that involves the immigration of our people. No hassle and no fret."

"Except the many deaths you intend to cause to get to that no hassle point. " the Doctor said with a mild scowl.

"Collateral damage." Clary responded.

"Do you really think you can possibly get away with this? Someone is bound to find out your plan." the Doctor said.

"Who? According to our scan of your brain, no one even really knows we exist anymore. They think we all died in the war with our planet. Not even the Shadow Proclamation knows."

"I know. If you let me go, I'm sure I can help you find a planet similar to your atmosphere for your remaining people to populate. Just release me and stop the killing." the Doctor pleaded.

"After what we've put you through, it's very doubtful that you'll do anything but try and take us down if we release you."

"I'm a very forgiving person. Trust me on that. You seem to already know me."

"Sorry, but we can't take that chance." Clary said with a smile towards the Doctor. She turned away from her and then walked towards the still moping Alara, "Now, you are fortunate you worked so well on that last assignment and are the best person for the job. An outburst like that should put you in temporary suspension. But I like you as well, so you'll get one more chance."

"I won't fail you. That's not a promise. That's a guarantee." Alara said with a salute.

"Oh get your hand down. When Clara arrives here and is captured, you will go back out and pose as the Doctor and then immobilize Victoria. We've been waiting long enough. We need to do it now. When you've done it, report back and we'll send someone to take her here and we'll do a second mind share." Clary explained to her.

"Absolutely. What do you want from me in the meantime?" Alara inquired.

Clary looked towards the Doctor before revealing Alara's next assignment. "I want you to interrogate her. I'll be sending a guard to watch over her while you do so to make sure we find it easier to extract more secrets from her. Now I need to discuss a few things with you first. Come on." Clary said as she beckoned Alara with her as they began walking out of the room.

"You really think it's so wise leaving me alone here?" the Doctor questioned.

"Of course not. That's why we're leaving a guard to watch over you ." Clary said as she called over an Echor guard in its natural form, "Keep watch of her and maybe if you don't screw up this time, you'll get back to your original job." The Echor guard nodded in agreement.

"Don't think you're gonna get away with this. I'll find a way to get out." the Doctor threatened.

"You will. You'll get out when we want you too and we'll eventually kill you," Clary said with a smile, "now Rotalek, for once in your life, do your job properly." Clary said as she and Alara walked off. The Doctor's ears perked up. Rotalek. That was the name of the guy she tried to talk to who was scared for his family. If she could possibly get through to him, maybe she could try something. But the last time they spoke, he ended up killing that innocent man. But she had to try, it was worth a shot.

"Hey, Rotalek is it? I'm sure you remember me from the last time we met. I'm not gonna get out of here for some time and we don't know when Alara is coming back. Fancy a chat? I wanna hear more about your family." the Doctor asked.

Rotalek tried to stay staunch to her words as he faced away from her at first but he slowly turned towards her, his face looking soft. "Well.....I guess a few words together won't hurt." he responded. Now the Doctor knew for sure. She had gotten him. Now came the hard part, convincing him to change his mind and help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the Doctor has a lifeline it seems. Can she convince Rotalek and what's gonna happen when Clara comes to the base????


	10. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Clara and Victoria prepare to save the Doctor, they run into trouble and once inside, the truth comes to light and the unexpected becomes reality.

Albert sat alone in his study working, a thirst for information driving him to continue. He had always had such an intrigue in science and learning about technology and where the world was going. The Great Exhibition being such a success only stoked the flames of his interest and it led him to keep going. He had just finished reading about this burgeoning invention of something called a sewing machine when he heard a knock upon his door and got up to see who it was. He heard chattering whispers before he was able to open it, only to be greeted by Clara Oswald and Victoria.

"Ah hello. What is that brings you two beautiful ladies to my study?" Albert asked, wondering those two in particular were doing here.

"My sweet, we really need your help with something. May we come in?" Victoria asked, with a face that didn't seem quite inviting.

"Sure, come right in." Albert said, allowing the two of them to come into the room as they sat down on some chairs opposite to his desk.

"Now. we are really going to need you to trust us on this. Don't fuss and don't question it. We are not lying to you." Victoria stated as both women's faces turned stern.

"Of course." Albert said, preparing himself for something big.

"Go on Clara." Victoria said, giving her the green light to explain.

"We have reason to believe an invasion of the Palace is coming and it's directly involved with the assassination attempts of Victoria these past few days. Now what we need you to do is to assemble a squadron of soldiers and have them prepared to face an attack from a army. We don't know the number but we do have something to stop them with. But that's the weird part." Clara said before pausing to speak on what she hoped wouldn't drive him away.

"What is it? Tell me so we can stop whoever seeks to threaten the rulers of this great kingdom."

"We need....soda or soft drinks. Any kind of beverage or liquid that includes the mixture of H2O and Carbon Dioxide. As much as possible."

"Ok....... Do you intend to shoot the people with it?" Albert said, a quick snigger coming out of his mouth.

"Yes." Clara and Victoria both said, serious as a heart attack.

"Oh. I see." Albert said as he watched their faces. As funny as it sounded to him, it seemed quite serious to his two guests. Victoria was not a good trickster. She would give away the joke or trick before it happened because she couldn't keep a straight face, so for her to be this stone faced about something, it was important.

"We're also going to need as many hoses as you can spare. If you can find one to spray them with, bring it. We may need all the help we can get." Victoria added.

"We will give you a signal to mobilize when the army is arriving. Then, it's up to your team to take them down." Clara said, much to Victoria's bemusement.

"What signal? You didn't say anything about a signal."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Stick these in your ear," Clara said as she took out three earpieces from her pocket, "they'll allow us to stay in contact, all three of us."

The two royals examined the strange devices carefully before a look from Clara prompted them to put it in their ears quickly. "So what are we supposed to do with these things?" Albert asked, interested.

"There's a small button at the side here. Press it and we'll all be able to hear you as long as we have the earpieces. Use it only when necessary. We don't want people thinking we're crazy." Clara explained.

"How do we explain having these things in our ears though?" Victoria inquired.

"Ummm, just say it's an...ear warming thing. I don't know, make up something." Clara said with a bit of agitation, "now one last thing Albert. Only advance when I give the signal. I may give you the location but that won't be the signal. "

"You know, for someone so beautiful and delicate as yourself, you give commands like a general." Albert noted.

"Oh, if you only knew what I did in my free time," Clara said with a smirk, "come on Victoria, let's go."

Before Victoria followed Clara's beckoning hand out the door, she went to Albert and gave him a long and lingering kiss. "Just in case."

As she went to leave him, he pulled her back and said to her with a slightly worried expression, "Let me come along with you. Let me protect you."

"No, you need to stay here. You're the only one who will believe us and has the power to convince the army to fight."

"But what if you get hurt out there, or even worse?"

"I've got Clara with me. We'll be fine. Plus, I'm the Queen, the toughest woman in England. You're not getting rid of me that easily." Victoria said with a smile as Albert let go of her hand. Clara bristled at the last sentence, her recollection of when she said that to the Doctor coming through.

As they were about to go through the door, Clara gave one last instruction to Albert, "Also Albert, can you look after that wardrobe in the hall? Just makes sure no one interferes with it. It's got Joan and my clothes in it."

"It shall be done. By the way, where is Joan?"

"Oh yeah. We're gonna rescue her. Bye!" Clara said as she and Victoria rushed out the door, leaving poor Albert quite confused.

* * *

After a momentary trip back in the Tardis for some supplies, the two women started off on their journey to locate and save the Doctor. As they walked and made certain to avoid any members of the Palace staff, Victoria took more note of the strange object in Clara's hand. It was shaped like....well, she didn't know quite what it was shaped like. The best thing she could compare it to was like a picture of the first pencil she was shown by Albert once. It was multicolored with the end with the bottom of the handle (or what she assumed was the handle) and other parts painted a dark gold color. The handle itself was painted white and black with the top parts being colored silver leading up to some green light at the end. Her curiosity eventually got the better of her and she had to ask what on Earth it was.

"Clara, I don't want to seem to unknowledgeable but what is that thing you have in your hand?"

"Oh," Clara said as she was taken out of her thoughts, "it's called a sonic screwdriver. "

"That's a screwdriver?" Victoria asked incredulously.

"Yep, but this one is sonic. " she said as she flicked the top open, revealing its whole form. Victoria's awed face put a smile on Clara's. It had been a while since she had someone to travel with on an adventure besides the Doctor.

"Do they all look like that where you come from?"

"No unfortunately. This one belonged to the Doctor. Actually, it was the one she had when I first met her." Clara said with an unconscious smile on her face as she remembered her floppy haired bow tie enthusiast.

"So Joan, or rather the Doctor. She means something special to you doesn't she? Well, special enough to basically go off on your own to save her." Victoria said, looking to know more about their relationship. Clara said they were old friends but the way they looked at each other and held each other, it felt like they had been together since the dawn of time itself.

"Yeah, I guess she does. Mind you, we hadn't seen each other in so long before we started this current trip. She's changed so much, mostly for the better I'd say."

"Was she quite different before?"

Clara had to choose her words carefully. Maybe she'd tell her about the Doctor completely one day but not now. "Oh yeah. She was a lot more timid and rough to the touch. She wasn't as open and welcoming as she is now. She's so different, so much softer and warm."

"I imagine it must have been hard being apart from each other. Sometimes even being apart from Albert for a few hours or a day feels so difficult."

"Oh God yeah, it was unbearable for the first few months. I had gotten a new job in a different place so it was a mutual separation. But it got to a point where I thought I was never gonna see her again and I got used to not seeing her but then out of the blue, we came back into each other's lives. It was almost like out of a storybook."

"If I may ask, when did you start..feeling this way for her?"

"Umm, honestly it was right before I left her. I had a crush on her early on but we had initially agreed to stay platonic, even though I think she felt the same way as me. I met another guy and it was getting quite serious but then he unfortunately passed away. But when we officially started travelling together and spending more and more time together, the love started bubbling up I'd say." Clara explained to Vicky.

"Did you ever tell her....?"

"Yeah I did but the situation wasn't ideal. She never got the chance to say it back to me and hasn't still. But she will I think, as soon as we're finished with this mess."

Victoria nodded, understanding her situation. She was however now curious about what exactly she needed that "sonic" screwdriver for. "So do you intend to build something with that screwdriver?"

"What? No, haha. It's quite multipurpose actually. Right now, it's sort of a map or a compass showing me where we need to go. It's scanning for any alien technology which should hopefully lead us to the Echor base and where they're holding the Doctor."

"Ohh ok," Victoria said despite not understanding most of what Clara said to her, "how far along are we then?"

"Don't know but the light should flash brighter when we get closer to it."

The two women continued on their path, ducking and dodging people while continuing to learn more about each other. For someone who had a great deal of interest in history, Clara took a lot of mental notes about what Victoria said. She shouldn't have been so surprised at how similar they were but it still shocked her a few times with some of the anecdotes she gave. The light grew brighter and brighter as they went along, until it seemingly reached its total brightness when they arrived at a small house on the outskirts of the Palace. Victoria was perplexed that these creatures would be hiding out there but Clara knew better. The two went up to the door and tried to figure out their next move.

"So what do we do now that we're here?" Victoria asked.

"More of the same. We just try and sneak into wherever the Doctor is and free her."

"One small problem. How are we gonna get in? The door's locked." Victoria demonstrated as she held up the lock for Clara to see.

"Simple solution," Clara said as she pointed and pressed the sonic towards the lock and it unlocked, "I did say it was multipurpose."

"So you did." Victoria said, in awe. She really need to talk to Clara about getting one of those herself.

The women went through the door and they made their way into the "house". It was unlike anything Victoria had seen before. The walls were dark green and scaly and there were these strange markings and figures all over the place, twisted and contorted The architecture was nothing she had ever seen before. Clara was a bit more accustomed to stuff like this but even for her, the ship seemed strange. To be honest, she hadn't spent much time on alien ships recently so she may have slightly forgotten what they looked like. They carefully maneuvered their way through the place before finding a door with some bars on it. They went up to it and saw someone inside. The person immediately took notice of them and ran up to the door. It was Rebecca Silver, the woman who served them at the party.

"Oh my goodness. Thank God you two are here. Those creatures, they took me and they put me in here. I've been here for days now." she said, sounding scared and shaking.

"Don't worry Rebecca, we're gonna get you out." Clara said as she took out the sonic and began opening the lock.

"Hurry, I hear footsteps." Victoria said as she heard sounds coming from their opposite direction. Clara was successfully able to get the door unlocked and pushed it open. She was greeted by a gun directed at her body , more specifically a Froridian blaster held by Rebecca or rather, Clary. The scared look turned into an arrogant smirk and the shaking stopped.

"Did you really think it was gonna be that easy?" Clary said to them, "by the way, it's Clary not Rebecca. Hands up, now."

The women had no choice but to oblige as two Echors came up behind them and took their hands and put them behind their backs and handcuffed them. "What are you gonna do with us?" Clara questioned.

"Well, that would be spoiling the surprise," Clary said with a smile, "take them to my office. I want this to be done in my presence. I'll alert Alara to the good news. I'm sure she'll be so happy to see you." The mention of her name sent a dark feeling throughout Clara's body. She had let her escape in her focus on stopping them and finding the Doctor. The two were dragged in the opposite direction as they saw Clary go her separate way, almost with a bounce in her step like she was excited for this.

Despite the continued strange and alien look of the place, Clara instantly recognized a military commander's office when she saw one. Clary must be at the head of this. They had been in there for ten minutes at this point, awaiting Clary and Alara's arrival. Her mind however was constantly trying to figure out how to escape and reach the Doctor. All plans she thought of would end up with Victoria still in danger so they couldn't be used. Before she could think of any more, the door swung open to reveal the smiling faces of Alara and Clary as they came in with a guard protecting them at the rear.

"Ah, sorry for being late. We just needed to wanted to make sure your sleeping beauty was taken care of before we arrived here." Clary said with a chuckle.

"So you've done it already have you?" Clara said, with a hint of defeat in her voice.

"Oh no, she really is just sleeping, knocked out actually. We have no current plans to kill her. That of course may change but for now, we will do whatever we want with her for however long." Alara said with an evil smile.

Clara tried to get away from the Echor holding her to somehow strike Alara again but she was held back, her teeth gnashing as she couldn't make her pay for it. "I swear, I will get the Doctor back and we will stop you, if it's the last thing we do." She tried to say something else but her words were stopped as she was faced by a Froridian blaster held by Clary.

"Swear all you want but you're gonna do no such thing. Now the plan was for Alara to pose as the Doctor and find and immobilize Victoria after we killed you but you've brought her here to us like a gift so we can kill two birds with one stone," Clary said as she handed the gun over to Alara, "now I promised dear Alara after I told her the good news, that she'd get to kill you. The Doctor told us you were immortal but I wanted to put that to the test myself."

Alara shuffled over to Clara as she pointed the blaster at her temple. Clara tried to put on a brave face but in reality she was scared. The Doctor's suggestion of them having weapons that could derail or prevent regeneration came back to her mind and worried her. There was a cold feeling of this being the end. She hoped that the blaster wouldn't be enough to kill her but she honestly couldn't be sure.

"Go on then, do it." Clara said as a way to show an act of defiance, as she recalled the time she said this to the clockwork droid when the Doctor had been newly regenerated. She hoped the same fate awaited her here now.

"Oh I have every intention to." Alara said with a dirty grin as she armed the blaster in motion. Clara knew it was only a matter of time until the blaster was ready to be fired so she counted her last moments in her head, but not before giving one last statement to the Echors around her.

"Now I don't know where the Doctor is. But I know where she will be. Where she will always be. As long as she is alive, she will have my back," As she heard the last click, she tensed up and pleaded for her to save her, "I'm right, aren't I? Go on. Please, please, go on, say I'm right."

She closed her eyes and awaited the final blow and the possible end to her life but...nothing came. She expected the sweet release of death but all she felt was the wind upon her face. Suddenly she felt a kiss upon her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked into the eyes of her potential shooter whose wide smile was quite different from what she had seen just now. There was something warm about it, something familiar. She hoped, she even prayed for it to be what she thought it was......and then the blonde woman opened her mouth.

"You're Clara Oswald. You're always right." The Doctor said as she was reunited with her best friend.

* * *

"Now that I'm properly here and ready, allow me to introduce myself to you Echors. Hello, I'm the Doctor." Clara's spirits raised and her still heart sung just hearing those three simple words.

"Hey you." Clara said, nonchalantly towards the Timelord.

"Hi. Sorry I'm late. Had to take out the trash you know. I'm sure Alara is fine with me taking her place this time." the Doctor said as she turned towards her, "hi Victoria." she said to the Queen who gave her a nod.

"Well, I'm glad you're here." Clara said with a smile.

"Of course, where else would I be?" the Doctor said as she returned the smile.

Clary rolled her eyes as she watched the two of them chat. "Ugh, can we get onto more important things please? How the hell did you get out?"

"Oi! We were talking. It's rude to interrupt. But if you must know, it was magic....." the Doctor said doing a hand gesture to show magic.

"Seriously?" Clara asked. He did tell her he meant Houdini once, and taught him some tricks.

"Nah, just got some help from the big fella here." she said as she handed the weapon over to the Echor guard who accompanied them. He took it and pointed it towards the other two guards who backed away from Clara and Victoria, worried for their safety.

"Rotalek, I must have known." Clary said through gnashed teeth.

"She promised me she'd find a place for my family and I to stay and be safe. I never wanted to be a killer and she offered me another way to save them."

"And you believed her?" Clary questioned.

"I'm putting my trust in her. Just like you should have done, just like she did." Rotalek said as she gave a small look to Clara.

"Umm, Doctor?" Clara said as she nudged her and noted her handcuffs.

"Oh yeah." She took out her sonic and unlocked the cuffs on her and Victoria. "Made with Sheffield Steel and ever so good at unlocking things. Now back to you Miss Clary. I told you I'd be back to stop you." the Doctor said as she turned her attention to the Echor.

"You haven't done anything yet and you won't do anything." Clary said defiantly.

"Well, that's up to us three isn't it?" the Doctor said referring to herself, Victoria and Clara.

Clary could only shake her head in disbelief and irritation. "Why do you keep doing this? You've been doing it since we captured you."

"Do what?"

"Keep fighting. You have no chance in defeating us. Yet you still try and struggle and attempt to accomplish something that you will never be able to. Why?"

"Ah, well. That's quite simple really. We all need something to keep going, an inspiration or something to look forward to. Am I right?" The Doctor said and answered.

"Yes, you are. Mine is protecting my species and finding them a new home. What is yours?"

The Doctor's cheeks began to flush red as a strange grin appeared upon her face. Her head moved towards the only other immortal in the room. "Her." Clara's face broke out into a look of happiness and confusion upon hearing that, invested in what was coming next.

"What is so important about her? Why would you possibly risk all this just for some strange girl?"

"Because she's not strange. She's impossible. Maybe you don't know about it or maybe you've forgotten what it's felt to be like this, but there's just one reason people usually do so much for one person." the Doctor informed her. Clara's face began to break out into a grin and tears began to form in her eyes as she knew what was coming next.

"So I'm telling you and telling her, right here and right now," the Doctor said as she turned towards Clara and held her hands in her own. "I love you, with both my hearts."

It took all her strength to not break down and cry upon hearing it but Clara held firm, strong enough to give her own message. "I love you too." she said with a soft smile as the tears began rolling down her face.

"I know." the Doctor said as she wiped the tears away with her hands.

* * *

"Oh bravo, you finally admitted you loved her. That doesn't stop us or our plan." Clary said with a faux clap of appreciation.

The Doctor went to say something before Clara stopped her and began whispering in her ear. The Timelord's face went from shocked to intrigued to impressed. "So they can't get...?"

"Yep."

"So you already told..?"

"Uh huh."

"And all we have to do is....?"

"That's it"

The Doctor then pressed her lips to Clara's forehead once again. "Oh yes. Gold star for you Clara Oswald and you as well Victoria."

"Thanks." they both said at the same time, making each other laugh in the process.

"Now that I know that, I can say this with confidence. Give this up and let me help you." the Doctor said with a stern face towards Clary.

"For the final time, no." Clary said with a smirk.

"Go on, Clara." the Doctor said as she kept her eyes on Clary.

"Albert, we're at the outskirts of the Palace, inside in a little house on the East Wing I believe. Move in." Clara said as she gave the orders to Albert who responded with his understanding.

"What? You're gonna sic some army on us? We may be a small number but your earth weapons are of no use against us, " Clary said with a snigger, "troops, why don't you go out and meet them?" Clary ordered into a communication device as Echor soldiers began filing out and getting ready to meet the British troops.

"See, that's where you're wrong. A little Zygon birdie told me that you don't really like soda. Let's see shall we?" Clara said as she handed a water gun filled with soda to the Doctor. The blonde squirted two shots each at the Echors being held at bay by Rotalek. They screeched in pain as the liquid merged with them and they began to melt until two green puddles were left on the floor.

"Oh...oh my God." Clary said as she looked at them in horror.

"Now, the soldiers have hoses full of that stuff ready to blast those troops with and I don't think you wanna lose any more of your species. So maybe this time, you'll take my advice and stand down. " the Doctor said, her face serious.

".....fall back. Don't engage the enemy. I repeat do not engage! They have Prospehstic fluid. It will kill you." Clary said with a worried look on her face as the Echor soldiers stopped where they were. The Doctor gave a nod to Clara who gave her own order.

"Albert, the enemy has surrendered. Prepare for detainment, not fighting. Also, don't worry if they look a bit scary, they're more terrified of you." Clara told him with a smile.

"Looks like Danny rubbed off on you more than I thought." the Doctor said.

"Well, that and having to survive on my own without Ashildr for a few adventures. I picked up a few things along the way."

"Now I don't think I really should have to tell you this but I'm a nice person so I'll do it anyway. Hands up." the Doctor said as she pointed the water gun at Clary who obliges, knowing the end of her fight has come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the day is saved and our duo is reunited. Everything's gonna be alright now, isn't it?..........


	11. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of defeating the Echors, the Doctor and Clara decide it was time they took their leave and return back to what they had been doing prior to this. But the journey back to the Eye of Orion leads them to mountainous highs and hearts breaking lows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is now undisputedly the longest chapter of the story and perhaps the saddest, yet containing one of the most uplifting moments of the story. Best prepare yourself for this one because I think it's gonna be a whopper.

Victoria awoke from her slumber with an surprising air of relief and excitement. Just the prior day she had seen wonders she thought were unbelievable. Monstrous and scaly creatures called Echors, a wonderfully impossible place called the Tardis and she was properly introduced to the two most remarkable women she had ever seen in Clara and the Doctor. If what happened yesterday was the life they lived, then hiding their identities was a smart measure. But it was a bit much for her. Once they had gotten back to the Palace, she had merely rested her eyes for a few seconds but she woke up just now in her bed alone. There was a small bit of confusion and worry before she heard laughter, including a particularly raucous laugh from an unexpected source. It was Albert. She had obviously seen him and heard him laugh but never in such an unabashed manner in a long time. She got out of her bed and followed the laughter to whatever room it was coming from.

She found herself listening at the door to see who was making him laugh so hard in the hope that he wasn't going mad and heard two other voices and laughs that she had become very familiar with. She opened the door with a smile and entered to greet her husband and her newfound friends.

"Well, looks like the party has started without me." Victoria said with a smile as she took in the joy filled faces of Albert, Clara and the Doctor.

"Ah mein Gutes Fräuchen, how was your sleep?" Albert asked as he beckoned Victoria to come.

"Restful," she said as she came and kissed him as she took a seat next to him and leaned on his shoulder as he caressed her hair, "it would seem though that I have missed all the fun."

"Not at all," the Doctor said taking a sip of her tea, "we were just telling Albert about some of our adventures in our time travelling."

"With specific emphasis on time travelling." Clara added.

"Yes Victoria. They once encountered actual Vikings and fought off some all conquering army called the Mire was it?" Albert said and then questioned. A nod from Clara showed he was right. "They managed to make them scared of some puppet in the end and they ran away. It was quite something. Oh I haven't laughed so hard in ages."

"Yeah, it was one of our more fun times together if I'm honest." Clara said with fond memories of it continuing to fill her brain.

"I must ask though. Whatever happened to Ashildr? Based on what you told me, she should still be around, even in our time." Albert asked, curious.

Clara and the Doctor stiffened at the memory of what became of Ashildr. Clara had travelled with her and even befriended her, but she never forgot the role she had in causing her death and then separating herself and the Doctor. The already interlocked hands of the duo tightened as ways of comforting each other.

"She's ok....yeah. She's alright. She's off on her own somewhere travelling too." Clara managed to eek out.

"So, how's it been officially being in love now?" Victoria said teasingly as she noted the interlocked hands of the two, pointing it out with a look.

"Oh.." the Doctor said as her cheeks flushed red, "I will say that it was such a relief to finally get it off my chest. I had been holding that in for so long."

"You maybe could have picked a better time and place for it though." Clara said with a laugh at the slightly...inappropriate timing of her declaration of love.

"Hey, it was either then or possibly never to be honest. It was so spur of the moment. Adrenaline carried me through."

"I'm obviously glad it happened though." Clara said with a loving look into the Doctor's eyes.

"Me too." the Doctor said as she respond with her own loving look.

"So what happened with the Echors?" Victoria asked, breaking their staring contest with each other.

"Ah right. Well. I was able to take the Echors to a mostly empty planet which was similar to Earth's atmosphere where they will hopefully thrive and start no more wars. There's gonna be officials there for a little while just to make sure that everything goes smoothly. Clary and Alara were taken to a galactic prison called StormCage where they will be serving time for life for their crimes as they were the ringleaders it seemed. Everyone else was put under planetary arrest." the Doctor explained.

"And what of Rotalek?"

"He and his family were put under planetary arrest as well..but on Earth. They agreed to stay in human form and he and his wife now work in the Palace. So don't be shocked if a man and woman come meet you and thank you for your kindness." Clara added.

"Well, it's nice to see that all's well that end's well." Victoria said as Albert agreed with a nod.

"Speaking of things ending well, I'm afraid to say that this is our last day here. We didn't intend to actually be here at all, let alone for a few days. This was a happy accident but it was an accident nonetheless." the Doctor said with a sad smile which Clara also gave.

"We discussed it earlier and we felt that we've spent too much time away from our normal lives. We've got people and stuff back home waiting for us." Clara continued.

"Is there anything we can do to make you stay longer?" Albert asked.

"Unfortunately no, it's high time we left here, but we are so glad we met you two." the Doctor said with a genuine smile.

"We can say the same thing," Victoria responded, returning the smile, "since you are leaving, we must have another dinner tonight, to celebrate your time with us."

"We'd love that actually," Clara said with a look towards the Doctor who nodded in agreement, "the last dinner was marvelous."

"Well, if this dinner goes as well as this one, then I can't imagine what your and Clara's night will be like..." Victoria said with a teasing smirk as the Doctor and Clara blushed furiously. The group of four continued chatting until the royal pair excused themselves to plan this new and unexpected dinner for tonight. The Doctor and Clara simply sat there in each other's company until they forced themselves to get up and prepare for dinner later on in the day and plan their leave the next day.

* * *

Dinner was as before an enlightening experience, if albeit involving less magical dances and Echors and more chatting and eating as the two pairs had a simple dinner this time. Post dinner however, The Doctor and Clara found themselves lying together on the Doctor's bed in her bedroom in the Palace, enjoying the presence on one another as they laid there pondering on their rollercoaster of a reunion.

"I don't think I've ever been more glad to have come to deliver bad news to someone." Clara said as she stared at the ceiling.

"Hmm?" the Doctor asked her attention being brought back to her Impossible Girl.

"I mean if you think about it, if I never came to tell you about Gallifrey, none of this would have happened."

"Well, every cloud has a silver lining. Losing Gallifrey was the toughest thing I've had to go through in this regeneration but if getting back and being with you is something that results from it, then I can maybe stomach it just a bit." the Doctor said as she took Clara's hand and squeezed it. The two laid there in silence for a few more minutes before the Doctor broke the silence this time, wanting to ask Clara a question herself.

"Do you think you could have been her? Taken Victoria's place in her life."

Clara mulled the question in her head for a few seconds before answering. "Umm, I don't know to be quite honest. I guess the possibility is there if she could do it since she's my echo. Sixty three years as ruler plus having to be a mom and losing Albert. I already lost you once, imagine if it was for good like how she lost him. It would be very tough."

"Interesting that you decided to focus on losing Albert as your main drawback with being Victoria, while using me as an example." the Doctor said with a cheeky smirk.

"Well it's true. I've got you back now. I'm not letting you go." Clara said returning the smirk.

"Oh is that right?" the Doctor said wanting to challenge that assertion and have some fun. She sat up and tried to go off the bed but she was stopped by her hand being gripped tightly by Clara's.

"Not letting go." Clara said she denied her. The Doctor tried again but Clara didn't budge as she began to sit up now. That's one thing she lost since becoming a woman, being stronger than her companions. Maybe she didn't notice it prior or she developed it since they left each other, but Clara was surprisingly strong for someone so small. She knew only one way to win this challenge set out to her now, something she hadn't done in a long time.

"What's that over there?" The Doctor said as Clara played along with her game and turned around, knowing the Doctor couldn't break her grip. But that wasn't the Timelord's plan. When Clara's attention was diverted, the Doctor's free hand moved towards her stomach and began to tickle her. As the Impossible Girl's need to laugh overcame her, her grip loosened. Now was the Doctor's chance. She was about to yank herself free when at the last second, Clara maintained her grip as the Doctor with a massive show of strength, pulled herself and Clara off the bed. The two stumbled into each other as Clara crashed into the Doctor as the Timelord ended up with her back against the Tardis, the two being very close together and in an intimate spot. However, the grip was maintained.

"I win." Clara said as the two finally stopped laughing at the calamitous series of events.

"Fine. Yes you win. Although, I think you need a reward for it." The Doctor said as the gears began turning in her head.

"Oh, what did you have in mind then?" Clara said as her fingers on her free hand began dancing up the Doctor's body before settling on her chin, holding it in place.

"Something really special I reckon, for something so impressive." the Doctor responded as her arm slowly wrapped around Clara's waist.

"Do you have any idea when I'm going to get this reward?" Clara asked as her eyes locked onto the Doctor's.

"I thought in the next few seconds would be an appropriate time. Do you agree?" the Doctor asked her eyes found their target as well.

"Absolutely" Clara answered as the two closed their eyes and moved towards each other, only stopping as their lips met. The Doctor had technically kissed Clara before but not only was it a different Clara, it was a different Doctor as well. So this was a brand new experience for her and she wouldn't have it any other way. There was something so relieving about it for the pair. Both had thought about and even fantasized about this moment on more than a few occasions, more than they wanted the other to know. Now that it was here, they were gonna enjoy it to the fullest extent.

Clara found the Doctor's lips surprisingly soft, along with the kiss, another plus for the new body. It was her preferred type of kiss that she was sure she wouldn't have gotten from Bow Tie or the White Haired Scotsman. Clara let go of the Doctor's hand as the Timelord immediately moved her now free hand and ran it through Clara's hair, wanting to feel the chestnut hair once again. The two went at it for a few minutes before they broke the kiss only for need of breath as the two panted after they separated.

"I've been waiting for over 400 years for that kiss." Clara said smiling as she finally began to catch her breath.

"Was it good? I've not kissed anyone since River and even that was in a different regeneration entirely. This was my first kiss in this one." the Doctor said, sounding a bit more worried than she wanted to come off as.

"Yes, it was very very good. A worthy first kiss between us I'd say." Clara said as she giggled at the Doctor's nervousness, finding it cute.

"Brilliant. I really did try my best you know."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Clara responded, "may I make a suggestion?"

"Sure go ahead."

"I think you also deserve a reward." Clara said as her hand began caressing the Doctor's face.

"For what?" the Doctor said, slightly confused.

"The best first kiss ever." Clara said as the Doctor's confusion melted away and a smirk came onto her face.

"I think I'd like to collect that reward right now." the Doctor said as she readied herself.

"Luckily, I can give it to you right now," Clara said as the pair's lips met again, starting round 2, wanting to supersede the efforts of round 1.

* * *

The Doctor woke up feeling still a bit tired yet quite content. It was a weird feeling that felt quite foreign to her and she wondered exactly why she felt this way. She retraced her steps. She and Clara had had dinner with Victoria and Albert, then they went back to her room and they laid down together and talked. There was a game of breaking Clara's grip, then there was their first kiss and then... The Doctor didn't have to look far to find the next clue as a simple glance down revealed the still soundly sleeping body of Clara Oswald on her chest. Upon closer inspection, she then noticed that she nor Clara wore any clothes, the sheets on the bed being their only cover. Outside of the very unlikely possibility of them visiting the Church of the Papal Mainframe again, she came to the conclusion that they had made love last night. Another big step, she was kinda proud of herself.

The Doctor however was a bit hungry so with a surprising amount of slickness and smoothness, she managed to slide off the bed while moving Clara's head onto her own side of the bed while she got up. She hurried over to the actual wardrobe in the room and she took out and put on a robe, just to feel safely covered up. She went into the Tardis and decided to get something to eat while also preparing something for Clara just in case.

Upon her entrance, the Tardis beeped a few sounds towards the Doctor, wanting to chat about some of the things she missed.

"Yeah, it's official now. Told her two days ago actually."

The Tardis' beeps continued, wanting to pry more into what was going on as the Doctor arrived into the kitchen seeking breakfast.

"No I've not decided what we're gonna do after this yet. I've only just woken up you know."

More beeps again, this time with almost a direct nature to it like it was something rather important.

"Victoria and Albert, yeah they're brilliant. What about them?"

The penny then dropped as the Tardis solemnly told her what needed to be done.

The Doctor's countenance dropped as she realized what the Tardis was talking about. "Is there not someway they can continue as they are? We've left other people intact before and history stayed on course. Maybe we can swear them to secrecy or something."

The Tardis beeped out a resounding no.

"Please, it would break her heart, if only she could feel it beat. There must be something else. She cares about them."

The Tardis began using other sounds to convey her argument, bringing up a name that she really didn't want to but had to.

"You leave Donna out of this! You damn well know why I had to do it then. This is not the same thing."

The Tardis now knew it had to go to desperate measures. With a little bit of effort, it was able to properly craft a holographic image in order to talk to the Doctor, to convince her. She had done it once before but it was ages ago. This time like last, she chose Idris to do it.

"It is the same thing. You are doing it to protect them, just like you did for Donna. The only difference is that this time, it's not only your guilt you have to worry about. It's hers too. But that's the biggest thing of all. By doing it, you are saving her and you."

"What are you talking about? How is that saving us?"

"Torchwood Estate and the Wolf. Imagine if that doesn't happen." the Tardis told her, hoping she would finally see sense.

The Doctor went to argue again before her mind started thinking about it and her argument began to fall apart. The Tardis was right. "I'll have to tell her eventually."

"Just do it now and get it over with. Head out and do it before she sees you."

"I..I don't even know if I could do it. I haven't done it psychically in so long and then there's their brains. The size of my brain, it would be like dropping a piano on them." the Doctor said unsure of herself. The Tardis opened a hatchway in one of the walls in the kitchen and it spat out something onto one of the counters.

"Use this then."

The Doctor picked it up and as she inspected it and began remembering what it was, her eyes began to water. It took all her courage not to break down and throw the damn thing away but she held it firm and nodded in her understanding of what she needed to do.

"I've already set it up. You just need to do it. It will be quick and painless. You just need to press the button. Eat first. You're gonna need your strength to do this." the Tardis told her. She nodded again before taking out a sandwich to eat, trying ever so hard to not think about what she had to do, lest she end up changing her mind.

* * *

The Doctor snuck out of the Tardis, her normal outfit on, not wanting to stick around here any longer than she had to after she did. She tried to make a mad but quiet dash for the door and got there in quick time. She took out the key and tried to unlock the door but as she unlocked it, she felt a small but mighty hand grip her own.

"Where are you off so early?" Clara asked, bed sheets wrapped around her and hair tousled from just waking up.

"Just going to get something to eat. Wanted to get one last taste of authentic Victorian food before we left." the Doctor responded, her heart beats beginning to quicken as she hoped Clara wouldn't find the device.

"You could have woke me up and we'd have gone together."

"Nah, you were asleep and I didn't wanna put you through any trouble. It was mostly just an early morning craving for me. You relax and I'll bring you back something." the Doctor said as she went to open the door.

"Wait. Do I not get a good morning hug?" Clara asked with a pouting expression.

"Fine. Just one quick one and we're done. I'm...really hungry." the Doctor said fibbing. She quickly embraced Clara and as she tried to release the hug, Clara held on tighter and the Doctor couldn't help but ease into it. While Clara was enjoying the warm feel of the Doctor, she felt something pressed against her body. Something cold and hard. When the hug had ended, she decided to find out about it.

"What's that in your pocket?" Clara asked.

The Doctor fished around in her pants pockets before Clara shook her head at her disagreement. She pointed to the Doctor's coat pockets and the Timelord knew it was only a matter of time. She went away from the door and sat on the bed, taking out the neural block and resting it on the bedside table for her to see. "There you go."

Clara's eyes widened and her temper began to flare as she saw the device for the first time since the incident. "Were you gonna use that on me?"

"No, never. I made the mistake of trying it once. I'll never do it again." the Doctor said with urgency.

"But you could do it to her though." Clara said as she began glaring at the Doctor, realizing what she planned to do.

"I have no choice. Trust me, I really don't want to have to do this but there's too much on the line if I don't."

"Like what?"

"Time as we know it will cease to exist if we let them keep their memories of us and the Echors. Imagine if they decided to try and experiment and then create some of the stuff we talked to them about and that they've seen. The British Empire can possibly become the most powerful Earth empire ever invented and will last longer than it is supposed to." the Doctor explained.

"But we could swear them to secrecy, tell them not do anything with the knowledge. You know how much they trust us. It would be so easy to do."

The Doctor knew there was a possibility she was right but she couldn't take that chance. She needed something fully concrete and would work. "No, this is the only way we can make sure history is completely intact."

"No, there has to be another way. Something that doesn't involve taking away their memories for God's sake."

"There's nothing else! Nothing that can do what I want it to do! This isn't just protecting history and preventing the rise of a bigger British Empire. This is about my life and what it will become. As a Timelord, it's my duty to make sure time stays on course but it is my duty as a person to make sure that my life goes the way I want it to," the Doctor got off the bed after her outburst and she put her arms on Clara's shoulders before looking into her eyes, "if I let them keep their memories, I lose you,"

"What? What are you talking about?" Clara asked as she began to get worried from hearing that statement.

"This isn't the first time I've met Queen Victoria. I've met her when I was the Sandshoes version of myself. You remember him right? Spiky hair, skinny, pinstripe brown suit?" the Doctor asked as Clara nodded, "well I went there with Rose at the time and we were..reckless. We were enjoying ourselves so much that we didn't take the actual threat that was happening seriously. It was a big wolf. Don't ask. ...So after seeing all these strange things for the first time and seeing us, she...banished us and then created something called the Torchwood Institute to protect Britain from alien threats. Long story short, in the present day at the time, Torchwood ended up costing me Rose as we got separated. Never saw her for a long time after that. I ended up moving on and having to find someone else, as much as it hurt. If I never lose her, I never move onto someone else and that doesn't eventually lead me to you. If Victoria understands alien technology by that time, there's no need for Torchwood to be created, I don't lose Rose and I never meet you. Ripples into tidal waves and nothing will ever be the same again."

After hearing the stakes on the line, Clara now knew the magnitude of the Doctor's actions. Her eyes began to water as she saw the pained expressions on the Doctor's face recounting her memory of losing Rose and after her own thoughts of a life without the Doctor, she nodded in agreement with her. She went over the bedside table and picked up the neural block and handed it to her, not before giving her a hug for comfort. "I understand now. Do it. I'll come with you."

"No. I have to do this myself. I'm not putting you through the hurt of what I'm going to do." the Doctor said as she got off the bed and went to the door.

"Wait, aren't you gonna wipe their memories of us and what we did? I can be there with you, to hold your hand." Clara told her.

"Yes. But I have to tell her the truth. I can't lie to her face. Not for this. Not when she's a version of you." the Doctor said as she opened the door and prepared to exit before giving Clara one last sorrowful look, "I only hope it doesn't break my hearts badly enough to not go through with it." The Doctor then made her exit and went off to do what she dreaded most in the world right now.

* * *

A knock upon the door signaled to Victoria that she was needed as she opened it to reveal the somewhat sorrow laden face of the Doctor who she invited in. The two sat down as Victoria already had her assumptions of what was coming next.

"So, I assume this is the goodbye then. Where's Clara?" Victoria asked.

"She wasn't feeling all too well so I didn't want to bother her with this. She sends her goodbyes though." the Doctor said lying through her teeth.

"Ah ok. Do you want me to send for Albert so we can both tell you goodbye?"

"No I've just come back from telling him goodbye actually. I just have you to say goodbye to now."

"Well, let's not dawdle with this. We both have things to get to." Victoria said as she went closer to and hugged the Doctor who tensed up but returned the hug. "thank you for coming into my life Doctor. I shall never forget you. You and Clara come back whenever you want to." Victoria said as she heard the Doctor's sniffling as she was no doubt crying.

"That's the trouble Victoria, you will forget me." the Doctor said as her eyes were beginning to fill with water.

"Whatever are you talking about Doctor?" Victoria inquired, getting a bit worried now.

The Doctor took out the neural block from her coat pocket. "This is called a neural block. It removes certain memories from a person so as to remove secrets, intelligence, even painful memories."

"Why do you need it? Is it for me?" Victoria asked.

The Doctor nodded. "I'm so sorry, more than you'll ever know. But I can't let you stay with those memories of what happened these past few days. There's too much at stake."

"Like what? Tell me and I'll make sure it is fixed."

The Doctor's hearts pained as she went through this, the tears now beginning to fall. "No don't. You can't. Don't make this any harder than it has to be." she said as her voice began to tremble.

Victoria's took the Doctor's hands in her own and looked at her in the eyes with a smile. She had seen the Doctor stand up against creatures like Echors and be fearless in the face of danger, but she knew the one thing that could have her like this, so powerless and vulnerable. "It's about her isn't it? Clara's the thing that's at stake."

The Doctor nodded with a sad laugh. Of course she would figure it out somehow. "I have to do this to protect her. Believe me if I didn't have to, I wouldn't. "

"Well, now that I know what's on the line, let's do it. " Victoria said with a deep breath.

"I... don't know...." the Doctor said as she began to feel unsure of herself.

Victoria then cupped the Doctor's face as she gave her what seemed like a lovingly sad look. " No, listen. You can go through with this. You will go through with this. I will not stand in the way of true love if that is what's on the line. Don't let this change you. If this is what needs to happen, it has to happen. You belong with her and she belongs with you. Whatever happens next, wherever you two end up after, make sure you stay with her. You two should never be separated again. That is an order from your Queen." Victoria said with a sad smile.

The Doctor sniffled again as she held out the neural block for Victoria to hold. "You hold that other side. This won't take long. You'll end up waking up thinking whatever happened these past few days was just a dream. "

Victoria did as she was told. "Will I ever see you again?

"Yeah. Yeah, you will. One day."

"But I won't remember you or know who you are."

The Doctor shook her head. "Ready?"

"One last thing." Victoria said as she went and kissed the Doctor's cheek and rubbed it, "seeing as I won't do it for you, I want you do it for me."

"What's that?"

"Remember me. Run you clever girl and remember." Victoria said as she smiled at the Doctor.

Tears continued to fall from the Doctor's eyes as she tried so hard to resist the urge to break down and cry. Victoria closed her eyes to prepare for it and the Doctor pressed the button. Victoria slowly began to lose consciousness and she fell forward, into the Doctor's arms. Now that the deed was done and there was no one else to disturb her, she began to sob uncontrollably. She had unwittingly found herself getting a look into an alternative reality, one where she took away Clara's memories on Gallifrey instead. It hurt, it hurt so much.

She cradled her as she buried herself in Victoria's chest and just let it all out. It was a necessary evil but one that hurt dreadfully nonetheless. After a few minutes, she took her and set her upright, kissing her on the forehead when she finished do so. She slowly walked to do the door, each step feeling like ten, as she came to grips with what she did. She stopped by the door and took one more look at the sleeping figure. She blew her a kiss goodbye as she exited the room and trudged her way back to the Tardis, back to the reason she did what she did.


	12. What's Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now back on the Tardis and putting the Echors and the Royals behind them, the Doctor and Clara now have another question to ask. What's next?

Silence engulfed the normally noise filled Tardis as the ship stayed parked in the time vortex. No time was wasted as the Doctor and Clara packed up and left, the Doctor wanting to put her awful experience behind her. Nary a word was spoken throughout the packing, getting into the Tardis or the materialization. Clara could see it on the Doctor's face as soon as she came in. Her eyes were red and puffy and she continued sniffling until they actually went into the Tardis. When they had materialized, the Doctor just simply told Clara that she was gonna take a bath and she disappeared into the Tardis. It had been an hour now. She assumed that the Doctor wasn't in the bathtub still obviously, but what she was doing she didn't know. But the last thing she wanted to do was disturb her. This was one thing she needed to work out on her own. As she sat in the console room reading a book to pass the time, she heard footsteps and her attention was diverted to a less distraught but still solemn Doctor.

"Hi." the Doctor said as she slowly walked back towards Clara, those being her first words spoken to her since she left to mindwipe Victoria and Albert.

"Hi yourself. You ok?" Clara asked, finally allowing herself to be a rock for the Doctor. The Doctor looked away from her and down at the ground for a few seconds before shaking her head.  
"Can I?" Clara asked with her hands outstretched.

"Yes please." the Doctor said as she accepted Clara's hug as she held on tight to her, needing some measure of comfort. She hadn't been a hugging person in her last regeneration but he still needed ones from time to time and she was there for him then, like she's here for her now.

"So, where to now?" Clara asked when they finally parted from the hug, anxious to know the next destination.

"Back to the Eye of Orion." the Doctor said as she went over to the controls and set the coordinates, "unless you don't want to. That's fine too. I don't want to force you."

"No no. Let's go. I need to get back to my Tardis anyway." Clara responded. The Doctor nodded and set the ship in motion as they headed back to where this entire journey and reunion started.

The ship came to a surprisingly noiseless stop, something which the Doctor was thankful for this time. The two stood in an awkward silence as they didn't quite know what to do next. Clara was the first one to speak up, a bit of trepidation in her voice. "Right then, I guess that's it for now then. I should be going off. You have your life and your new friends with you. I now know I'm immortal and I have a bit of renewed vigor in me."

"But what about last night?" the Doctor asked, the whole event not having been discussed yet.

Clara walked up to the Doctor and took her hands in hers. "Last night was the best time I've had in centuries honestly. I will forever be ecstatic that we got to let each other know how we felt and make good upon that. Maybe that's what this trip was about. Maybe the universe finally gave us a win and allowed us one last trip together as a team. But we have other things to go back to, other lives. You aren't my grey haired stick insect anymore and I'm not your human teacher/carer anymore. Everything change."

"...I guess you're right. So is this goodbye then?"

"Oh no. Of course not. I expect regular calls and texts from you. I'm gonna keep in touch with you for sure. I think there's no better one to properly end on, the best last hurrah we could have asked for. Maybe we can meet each other for dinner and stuff sometimes. Do you, do you do that now? Do you come round to people's houses for dinner?" Clara inquired.

"Yeah, I do now actually haha." the Doctor said with a laugh, remembering when she went to Yaz's place for tea.

"Awesome. So I'll call you or you'll call me and we can set up a time to meet and stuff.."

"Sure, if that's what you want."

"I do." Clara said. Then the awkward silence came again. Not as much as before but still quite uncomfortable. "I guess I'll be off then. I'll pick up my clothes whenever I come back again." Clara said as she began walking off towards the door.

Right before she reached the door, the Doctor called out to Clara who turned around to see if she had anything to say before she went. The Doctor walked up to her and took a deep breath before saying what could be the final thing she said to Clara in a while. "Clara, I've lived for over two thousand years, and I've made so many mistakes over my lives. But, I think it's high time that I did something about at least one of them."

"What mistake is that? What's wrong?" Clara asked, getting a bit concerned.

"Clara, I'm sorry I wasn't able to be your boyfriend."

"I never wanted you to be."

"But, if you'll let me, I want to be your...girlfriend." the Doctor said as she sheepishly looked down at her feet as she said it.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"I wanna go out with you. Go on dates and stuff."

"Yeah I know what it entails. I'm just a bit shocked right now honestly. I never expected this from you."

"Why? What is it unexpected?"

"It just feels too..."

"Domestic?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Well. I will admit. I'm not the best at being domestic. I'm better than I was when we last were together but I still need some work. But if there's one thing that this trip has taught me, it's that I just want to be with you. I need to be with you."

"When you say that, you mean..."

"Yes. Stay with me. Not as friends travelling but as two people who love each other and want to be with each other. I know you want this too."

"Of course I do. But I just don't know. It's dangerous for us to continually be together. We're the Hybrid. One trip is fine and the odd meeting but always being together? We don't know what impact that could have on the universe." Clara said, unsure of the Doctor's request.

"With all due respect, the universe can stuff it to be honest. I did what I did because I was worried of what was going to happen to you. I was worried you would die. But look now, you are immortal like me. There still would be worries of course but now I can feel more relaxed."

"But what about your current friends? Surely they won't take too kindly to me on board. Plus, do you really want four people on the Tardis?" Clara argued.

"Well first of all, the Tardis is essentially infinite and can contain almost anything it can conceive inside. I think an extra person on board wouldn't be too difficult for her to handle. Plus, trust me. They'll love you. I'm sure of it."

"I'm just not sure about this. We've never done this before."

"Which makes it all the more fun. This is something brand new and exciting. It's also scary but it's a good scary. All I'm asking for is one chance. A trial run maybe."

Clara looked deep in thought for a few seconds before she seemed finally to have an answer. "Do you have a pen and paper?" Clara asked.

"....Yeah. Let me get it for you." the Doctor then went to the console and picked out a pen and a post it note for Clara to write on, which she quickly did. The note contained a date and an address which confused the Doctor. "What's this for?"

"Meet me there at that date."

"How come?"

"Because by then, I'll have an answer for you." Clara said as she walked away from the Doctor towards the door.

"Clara wait," the Doctor called over to her as she turned around and held up the note, "Why did you choose this place specifically?"

Clara looked away for a second before smiling warmly at the Doctor. "That place, that place is page one." She then left the Tardis and walked towards her own one. The Doctor went over the console and tried out the scanner which this time worked which she was also thankful for. She watched as Clara got into her diner Tardis and kept her eyes on the scanner until it materialized and disappeared. She walked back to the console and stuck the note for her to check it. She typed in the coordinates and the time and prepared to take off. She gave the address and date one more look before deciding what to do next.

"No pressure. Just gonna see if she's gonna end up being the woman I'm willing to go domestic for and settle down with. No big deal at all." the Doctor said sarcastically to herself. With a deep breath, she then set the Tardis off as the lights began flashing and the groaning sound began to fill the place.

"Next stop, the rest of your life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it! You have reached the end of my first full length fanfiction. I hope you've enjoyed the journey because I certainly have. You may be wondering what's gonna happen next for our illustrious duo but fret not. You won't have to wait too long to find out....
> 
> Thank you for spending your time reading the first story of a university student with too much time on his hands. :)


End file.
